Gargoyle-Who-Lived
by digisovereign
Summary: After living a life full of hated, Thailog is reborn into a new world as the son of Goliath and Demona, but he is found by a young wizard couple and raised as their son, Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Greetings people of Fanfiction. it has been quite a while since i posted anything, and for that i apologize. but hopefully i can keep up with my writing. Now I've have this idea for a while now and finally got it down. so please let me know what you think in the reviews and if you have any ideas for the pairing please let me hear them as i'm still undecided but am leaning towards Harry/Elisa. so with that said please, enjoy.**

* * *

"It has to be a joke?!"

Harry James Potter could only sit there in his tiny room in his relative's house in number 4 Privat Drive, and re read the letter that had arrived for him.

* * *

 _My dearest Harry._

 _Oh, my little baby boy, how I wish I could be there for you to tell you this in person, and if the gods are willing I will be and I will have written this letter for no reason. But if you are reading this then that means your father and I died. Harry, I know that this will be difficult to understand but I swear to you that it is the truth, and I also swear to you that I still love you as my own child. The truth is that James and I are not your real parents, and that you aren't truly human. You see Harry during the war I was struck by a curse by an unknown assailant one day while I was in Diagon Alley, this curse rendered me unable to conceive. One day your father, Sirius Remus and I were checking out an old castle out in the Scottish Highlands for death eaters having heard reports that some had been seen in the area. Inside the castle we found no Death Eaters but deep in a cavern beneath the castle we found a large dark purple egg with white spots about the size of a watermelon._

 _Not knowing what the egg was exactly we took it back home, we ran some scanning charms and were able to tell that whatever was in the egg was in some kind of stasis so we left it alone. Until a week later when much to our surprise the egg hatched. And out came an infant, humanoid in appearance but with claws and talons instead of fingers and toes, digitigrade legs and wings on his back. The child had dark purple skin and white hair and when I held him I knew that despite the fact that we were two obviously two different species, that this little guy needed me. In case you haven't realised it yet, you were that child. Your father and I took you in and raised you, it was quite a shock the first day after you hatched as you turned to stone when the sun rose, I remember screaming as you turned to stone in my arms, James came running in wand drawn with Remus and Sirius right behind him, we all panicked and spent all day trying to turn you back, but just before sunset we gave up. We were so distraught, and then once the sun set you began to crack, I remember screaming as you appeared to shatter, but you didn't, it was like you were sleeping inside a cocoon of stone. After that day we set about discovering what we could about what you were._

 _Eventually we learn the truth from the goblins, you are what's technically known as a Gargate, or Gargoyle as they are known, they are considered the oldest species on the planet. The goblins explained what they could and offered to help us because they hadn't seen a Gargoyle in over a thousand years. They believed they had become extinct. They got us in touch with the Fae, and not just any Fae but Titania, the Fae Queen herself._

 _With her help we learned what we needed to know, that you are one of the last survivors of the Wyvern Clan of Wyvern hill, the castle in which we found you. She offered her help in disguising you as a human with her magic. We agreed and she turned you into a human. She can undo this and will if you ask her, below is the details on how to get in touch with her. We asked her why she was willing to help us and she just smiled at us and said that she wasn't doing this for us, but for you. We asked if she knew who your Gargoyle parents where, she told us she suspected your father was the head of the Wyvern Clan, his name was Goliath and he was a brave and honourable warrior. Your mother was his second, Titania never told us her name because apparently Gargoyles don't have names._

 _Titania looked into your eyes and I always suspected that she was seeing something that we couldn't but I never brought it up to her. I truly wish that I could have told you this in person but sometimes life isn't fair. I don't know what your life has been like if you are reading this, but know that even though I didn't conceive you, carry you and give birth to you, you ARE my son and nothing will change that. I also want you to know that I love you and would support you no matter what you do with your life._

 _There is so much more that I want to say to you but not enough time or parchment in the world to do so. So, I will just end this letter by telling you again how much your father and I love you._

 _Love mom._

* * *

Harry put the letter down again and picked up what looked like a large runic circle drawn onto a large sheet of paper 'can this be real?'

Harry looked down at his hand, his regular looking human hand and tried to imagine a purple skinned hand with talons instead of fingers but it was difficult. He spent the next couple of days re-reading the letter and looking at the runic circle before he decided to take a chance. So that night he laid out the sheet of paper on the floor of his room and following the instructions he cut his finger with a knife he took from the kitchen and placed a drop of blood at the cardinal points and then sat back and waited.

He sat there for almost half an hour before he sighed "I knew it wasn't real. Why did I believe this stupid letter!? Someone out there is probably getting a good laugh about this!"

"Oh, I don't know about that. You were just expecting flashing lights and flames as I appeared in a dramatic flash of power!"

Harry spun around and saw a green skinned woman wearing a slight revealing dress, but she was simply radiating power "Are you her?"

Even as he asked that he felt like kicking himself for asking such a stupid question. The queen of the Fae simply laughed and placed a hand on his cheek looking him in the eyes "Indeed I am. And it has been a long time since I saw you last little one. My how you have grown."

Harry sat there in shock before he held out the letter "So this is all true then?"

Titania took the letter and quickly read it before she looked back at the young man before her "It is indeed true. You are one of the last of the Wyvern Clan. And you are indeed a gargoyle. I changed you into a human myself. I can reverse it if that is your desire?"

Harry just sat down across from her against the wall as she sat down on his bed "I don't know what I want anymore, this is all just too much."

Titania could sense that there was more bothering this young man, child of two people she could honestly call her friends so she pats the bed besides her and motioned for him to sit next to her "Come, tell me what bothers you my dear child."

Eying her warily Harry got up and sat on the bed next to her only to stiffen in fear as she pulled him into a loving hug "My friends have all abandoned me. I needed them, Sirius died, and they got hurt, I told them not to come with me but they insisted and came anyway, then they got hurt fighting the death eaters. They blamed me for getting hurt, they blamed me for Sirius's death. And they're right, if I hadn't have rushed in like a fool he wouldn't be dead!"

"Sirius was a brave man who loved you like a son, do you honestly believe that Sirius would blame you for his death?"

It took a moment but Harry shook his head "No I guess not. But it doesn't change the fact that it was my fault, if I had had remembered the enchanted mirrors to get in contact with him he wouldn't have died trying to save me from an ambush!"

Titania shook her head "I believe that Sirius died one of the two ways he would have wanted to, to die saving a loved one, or die in a bed surrounded by beautiful women."

Harry could help it and began to laugh. Titania smiled and wiped away some tears from his face "Much better, Sirius, James and Lily wouldn't want you to be sad, they would want you to live your life to the fullest."

Harry nodded "I can't do that with Voldemort hovering over my shoulder waiting to strike."

Titania nodded in understanding "The why not let Harry Potter disappear for a while."

Harry looked at her "You mean become a Gargoyle and disappear from the magical world?"

Titania nodded "Yes, let me change you back, and then we can go and meet your father."

"My father? You mean this Goliath?"

Titania nodded and then explained about the fall of the Wyvern clan and the spell cast by the Magus on his father and the survivors of the destruction of the clan. And the enchanted sleep they were put into. She explained that a man in America was currently having the Wyvern Castle pulled down stone by stone and moved to America where he hoped to break the spell placed on them.

Harry sat there thinking about it for several minutes before Titania decided to give him a few days to think it over and left telling him that she would return in two days.

* * *

Two days later, as promised Titania returned only to find a sight she was not anticipating. She teleported into Harry's bedroom and didn't find him there, so she went downstairs only to find him sitting on the couch in the living room, his cousin was unconscious on the floor, his aunt was cowering in the kitchen and his uncle had been half stuffed into the cupboard under the stairs. Also strewn about the house where several wizards their wands sitting on the table in front of the young man.

She noticed that one of the unconscious wizards was Remus Lupin, this made her sigh "What happened here I wonder?"

Harry looked up at her and just shrugged "Vernon and Dudley wouldn't get out of my face about stupid chores that Petunia wanted me to do, so I knocked them out. Petunia screamed and shortly later these wizards all showed up. They said they're apart of the Order of the Phoenix and that I should come with them. I refused, they refused my refusal so I knocked them all out to."

Titania listened as he spoke and noticed that his eyes had begun to glow a bright white "Well it seems that your Gargoyle instincts are beginning to surface. Am I to assume that your refusal to leave means that you were waiting for me to return and undo the spell?"

Harry nodded and stood up "I was, and now you're here. So please undo it."

Titania nodded and her eyes began to glow green with power and green electricity sparked around her form as she began to rhyme

 _A child of stone thou used to be_

 _Till a child of man, I turned you right_

 _Now to escape thy fame you must flee_

 _And become a child of the night_

Harry groaned as green beams of magic shot from her eyes striking the young man, harry lifted his hands to his face and watched as his skin darked to a deep purple, his fingers turned into long talons, he looked down in time to see his pants and shirt tear as his body changed, his human legs became digitigrade and his toes became three large talons, he turned his head to try and look behind him when he felt an extra weight on his back and sure enough he had two large wings emerging from his shoulder blades.

He moved over to the large picture frame above the fireplace and looked at his reflection in the glass, his facial features had changed greatly and his once black hair was now snow white. He removed the glasses from his face and removed the remains of his ripped shirt. He flexed his arms and looked back behind him again and saw a long tail behind him that somehow, he just knew how to work.

"I feel amazing!"

Titania smiled as she watched the young gargoyle examine himself "Thailog."

Harry turned to face the Queen of the Fae with a puzzled look on his face "Thailog?"

"That is your name my child. Let me explain, what do you know about alternate worlds?"

"Not much, just that they are worlds where different events have happened, some events are minor while others are massive world and history events. Right?"

Titania nodded "Do you recall the part of your mothers letter when she wrote that I looked into your eyes and saw something?" seeing the young gargoyle nod she continued "What I saw where memories, of a life lived in a world similar to this one, you were a Gargoyle, specifically you were a clone of your father, and your name was Thailog. I removed these memories because to be honest with you, the Thailog of the other world was a terrible person. It wasn't all his fault as the person who created him modelled his mind after his own. But I didn't want the new you to be influenced by the memories of a past life. I gave Thailog a fresh start. So Thailog is your name."

The now named Thailog took several moments to digest this new information seeing him struggling Titania spoke up again "Think on it this way, nothing I have done or told you changes anything, despite the physical changes you have just undergone you are still the same person you were before."

Thailog nodded in understanding before he heard a groan to his left, the now six-foot-tall Gargoyle looked to see his cousin regain consciousness, Dudley sat up and took one look at the now changed harry before he pissed himself in fear and feinted. Thailog chuckled before he looked down as he felt his wings unconsciously drape themselves around his shoulders like a cloak.

Titania laughed to herself as she studied the young gargoyle in front of her, he wasn't as largely built as Goliath, he had a slim build similar to his mother, but he was by no means weak or feminine. he also wasn't quite as all as he father but he might get there, he was still young after all, he still had more growing to do. A quick application of magic and his tattered pants were now form fitting leather pants that stopped just below his knees held up aby a white leather belt.

"Harry?" Thailog turned to see Remus Lupin wake up, he was staring at him recognition "Jeez I haven't seen you like this in fifteen years. How?"

"Ahem."

Remus looked further into the loungeroom and saw Titania staring at him and he quickly bowed "Your Majesty, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Titania merely waved him of "Can I assume that you turned him back?"

Titania nodded "I did, now Remus I will be taking Thailog away from here to meet his father and the others when they awake. In the meantime, I want you to take him into see the goblins, tell them I sent you, he needs some armour, lightweight but strong, arms legs and chest."

Thailog watched amazed as Remus immediately agreed, he didn't even argue about him leaving, deciding to voice his thoughts Remus' answer surprised him "Don't get me wrong pup, I wish you didn't have to leave but I'm not strong enough or stupid enough to fight the Queen of the Fae. Besides ultimately it is your choice and I know just how stubborn you can be. And how curious you must be about you real parents."

Thailog shook his head "Biological parents, Lily and James are my human parents, they loved me and died for me, I won't just cast them aside Remus."

Remus looked visibly relieved to hear this "I'm relieved to hear that pup. So, Your Majesty, when do you plan to leave?"

"As soon as the goblins have finished his armour. I won't tell you where I will be taking him."

Remus nodded "I wasn't going to ask, my mental shields may be quite formidable thanks to my curse, but they are by no means impregnable. It's better that I not know where he is going. I just hope you aren't disappointed by what you find pup."

Thailog just shrugged and hid his unease at the older man's words "It's not like I'm obligated to stay there, if I don't like what I find I'll leave."

Remus nodded before with a wave of his wand he conjured a large cloak and tossed it to the young gargoyle "Hear, put this on and let's get going, we'll rent a room in the leaky cauldron for the next few days and summon you when we are done."

The young Gargoyle nodded and threw the cloak over his shoulders with his wings still cloaked around his shoulders as well. Titania watched as Remus grabbed the young Gargoyles shoulder and vanished with a soft pop of displaced air.

Thailog grimaced and almost threw up and screamed at the now much higher level of discomfort disapperating caused him but managed to keep his displeasure to just a deep rumbling growl from deep in his chest. Remus chuckled "I haven't heard a growl like that since you were a baby, I remember Lily tried to feed you some vegetables one night, but you were being stubborn and refused to eat them like all children do, you growled at her just like that."

Thailog shook his head to rid himself of the feeling of nausea before turning to Remus "Never again."

Remus just chuckled again and motioned for Thailog to follow him, the young gargoyle looked around and found himself in a deserted alleyway "Why is it so deserted?"

"Since word spread that You-Know-Who has returned people have stop coming here as much."

Thailog nodded, slightly annoyed that Remus refused to simply call him Voldemort but pushed it aside and followed the man into Gringotts. It was early in the evening so there were only two wizards in the bank at this hour, the two quickly approached a teller "Excuse me, we need to speak with Ambassador Ironfang and Account manager Axegrinder."

The teller simply nodded and left after muttering a quick "wait here" the two waited in silence for a few minutes before the goblin teller return and led them into the banks interior. After a minute of walked they were led into a large office with various weapons decorating the wall and a large solid oak desk behind which sat an older goblin who took a look at Remus and Thailog before motioning for them to sit "Good evening Mr Lupin, Mr Potter, Ironfang will be with us shortly. Shall we deal with any banking business before he arrives."

Remus nodded and motioned for Thailog to remove his hood, hesitating for only a moment he did as he was asked was greeted to the sight of a surprised goblin for a moment "Ahh, I see the Lady Titania has returned Mr Potter to his original Gargate form."

Remus nodded "She has, he will be leaving so with her Majesty, I was wondering if Harry, sorry I mean Thailog here was still the Potter heir?"

Axegrinder nodded in confirmation "Indeed he is, he may not be human, but that has never been a regulation of being the heir to a Noble house, Mr Potter here may be adopted but he was blood adopted and since Mrs Potter was unable to bear children herself due to the curse she was struck with, Mr Potter here was named their heir to the Potter family, I must also add that Sirius Black did the same thing, he made Mr Potter his heir before he was sent to Azkaban, with his passing you and now the Lord of both the Potter and Black families."

Thailog looked dazed "Are there anything obligations I need to be aware of?"

Axegrinder nodded "Indeed, as the Lord of a Noble house you are obligated to attend the Wizengamott meetings. However, you may assign a proxy to go in your place."

"Can you suggest someone?"

"You should let Professor Dumbledore handle these things Har-Thailog."

Axegrinder stroked his beard for a moment in thought "I would not recommend Albus Dumbledore for many reasons the main one being that he has been the proxy for the Potter seat since your parent's death and has quite obviously been using the extra vote for his own goals. I would recommend Amelia Bones or the Dowager Longbottom, both women are known for being strong willed women who will not bow down to anyone be they a dark lord or meddlesome old man with too many titles. Shall I contact them and make the offer?"

Thailog just nodded "Sure, send the offer to Madam Bones first, if she rejects for whatever reason then send the offer to Neville's grandmother."

Axegrinder nodded and made several notes before another goblin entered the office, he took one look at Thailog and a look of understanding came across his face "Greetings, what can I do for lady Titania today?"

Remus gave the elderly goblin a bow "Greeting Ambassador, Her Majesty has asked that some Armor be forged for Thailog here, greaves, bracers and a breastplate."

The ambassador nodded and after casting a measurement spell at Thailog he left and with their banking business finished Thailog and Remus left the bank and made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. They entered their room just before dawn and Remus noticed that Harry was getting nervous and realised that the young Gargoyle must be nervous about entering stone sleep.

Before he could say anything to comfort the young man the first rays of dawn shone through the open window and Thailog gasp as he began to turn to stone, within a few seconds Thailog was now a stone statue sitting in the middle of the room. Deciding to get some sleep himself Remus laid down on the bed and slept.

Several days later they got a letter from the Ambassador telling them that Thailog's armour was ready. So that night they returned to Gringotts and where taken straight to Ambassador Ironfang's office, upon entering they saw a set of shining goblin forged armour on an armour rack.

"Impressive is it not. It is perfectly sized and enchanted to grow as you do."

Thailog looked away from the armour to address the elderly goblin "How is that possible?"

The goblin just grinned "I'm afraid Mr Potter that that is a goblin secret."

Thailog just nodded and began to put the armour on, within a minute he was wearing the greaves and bracers and was buckling up the breastplate when Axegrinder entered the office "Pardon my intrusion, however a situation has sprung up that requires Mr Potter's attention."

Ironfang waved of the younger goblins worries "Not a problem, we are done here anyway, Mr Potter please send my regards to Her Majesty and should you need any work done on your armour please return and ask for me."

Thailog nodded and shook the elderly goblins hand before Axegrinder led him and Remus to his office, once they were seated Axegrinder began to speak "The situation I mentioned concerns Madam Bones, she has accepted your request to be you proxy, and came to speak with me about the offer, in doing so we saved her life."

Thailog raised one of his brow ridges which Axegrinder took to be the Gargoyle equivalent of a raised eyebrow "How so?"

"The day she and her niece Susan Bones came to speak with me the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked their home intending to kill Madam Bones. She was naturally upset and wished to thank you for inadvertently saving their lives. I told her that I would mention that she wished to speak with you in person but might not be willing to meet in person due to personal issues."

Remus nodded "Nicely done, no offense Har-Thailog but you shouldn't be seen like this."

Remus involuntarily took a step back as Thailog let out a deep menacing growl "Your speaking like what I am is unnatural!"

Remus quickly understood how his words had sounded and tried to apologise but Harry had stopped listening to the man "I'll meet with Madam Bones, I'm not ashamed of being a Gargoyle. You said she was trustworthy and if she's going to be my proxy in the Wizengamott she should know why."

"Harry this is a mistake! You should speak with Professor Dumbledore about this!"

Thailog spun about to face his humans parents friends, growling from deep in his chest and his eyes glowing a bright white "No, the mistake was bringing you here, it's become more and more obvious over the past few days, you've been trying to get me to speak with Professor Dumbledore, subtly bringing up that he could help me or that he won't like that I've left my relatives. You're Dumbledore's man through and through, in fact I'm willing to bet that the only reason you haven't told him what is going on is because your scared of what Titania would do to you!"

"That's not true Harry!"

Thailog unfurled his wings so they were spread behind him as he roared in anger "MY NAME IS THAILOG! I've always suspected that you didn't care, otherwise I would have seen you as a child! But nothing, not even a lousy letter telling me that you were a friend of my parents and wanting to see how I was! No, you listened to Dumbledore and ignored me. Treated me like I didn't exist! My parents would be ashamed of you!"

With that said two-armed goblins and a goblin carrying an ornate staff entered the office and dragged a struggling Remus away. Thailog turned to Axegrinder and saw he was unsurprised by the sudden appearance of the armed goblins "Not to worry, he won't be harmed, the Shaman with them will remove any memories that pose a threat to you and your newfound freedom. I have honestly been expecting this, I suspected that Mr Lupin was trying to lead you towards seeking out Dumbledore, he most likely hasn't told the old man, yet, most likely out of fear that her Majesty would have turned him inside out or something else quite nasty."

"Why did Titania trust him, she had to suspect something?"

Axegrinder nodded "Indeed, I believe she was giving him a chance due to his friendship with your human parents, Titania was quite fond of them. Now shall I contact Madam Bones?"

Thailog nodded his head "Sure, due you mind if I stay here in Gringotts for a day or so. I don't think heading back to the Leaky Cauldron is a good idea."

Axegrinder nodded and summoned a young Goblin "Of course, this young one will show you to a guest quarters, and so you are aware sunrise is almost upon us, I shall have Madam bones here when you wake. With your permission I shall bring her to your quarters to witness your waking, it is quite a spectacle I hear."

Thailog nodded he agreement before following the young goblin out.

* * *

The next day just before sunset Madam Bones and her niece Amelia where escorted to the guest quarters where Axegrinder was waiting for them "Ah Madam Bones, greetings."

Madam Bones bowed slightly in greeting "Greetings Axegrinder, I thought we where going to be meeting with Mr Potter?"

Axegrinder nodded as he watched the niece Susan approach the stone Gargoyle and examine it "Indeed, but Mr Potter has not yet woken up, but he should awake any minute now."

Amelia looked slightly suspicious but nodded her head before he niece spoke up "This is nice. The detail is amazing and the figure is quite attractive."

Amelia raised an eyebrow as Axegrinder chuckled "I'm sure Mr Potter will be pleased to hear you speak so well of him."

Both women looked confused before the stone gargoyle began to crack, before it exploded with a loud roar that shook the room, Amelia pushed her niece behind her with her wand drawn and aimed at the now very much alive gargoyle "What the hell is going on here?!"

Thailog looked to see them and noticed Susan behind her aunt as he cloaked himself with his wings "Hello Susan."

Susan carefully stepped out from behind her aunt despite her protest and examined the gargoyle in front of her "Harry?"

Thailog nodded his head "Yes, but my true name is Thailog, Harry Potter is my human name."

Susan noticed that he wasn't looking at her but behind her and realised that her aunt hadn't lowered her wand just yet "It's okay auntie."

"Indeed, could you please lower your wand Madam Bones, this is indeed Mr Potter, please, let us speak and we shall explain."

Madam Bones looked to see the goblin was not at all concerned by the living Gargoyle in the room so she carefully lowered her wand but didn't put it away "Okay, explain."

After an hour both Amelia and Susan where stunned before the young Hufflepuff spoke up "Wow, that's amazing. You met The Titania! So, do you know where she will be taking you?"

Thailog shook his head "No, just that where she will be taking me my clan will be."

Susan nodded "Well I hope that everything goes well. But what are you going to do about You-Know-Who? From what I know he's going to be searching for you."

Thailog nodded "Well first thing I'll do is tell your aunt what I know about Voldemort, stuff that I learnt over the years and tell her about the prophecy."

"I don't care for prophecies Mr Potter, if something is meant to happen it will and nothing will change that, but any information you have on the dark lord would be appreciated."

The purple skinned Gargoyle nodded and began to tell her about Tom Riddle, he also named as many death eaters he knew of from the Graveyard and the Department of Mysteries.

"Well thank you for the information Mr Potter, but it is well past midnight. You may now be a creature of the night but I am not."

Thailog nodded in understanding "I understand, thank you for agreeing to be my proxy in the Wizengamott, I hope you can use the extra votes to make things better."

"So, do I Mr Potter, good luck wherever you travels take you."

Thailog nodded and turned to say goodbye to Susan when she hugged him "Be careful out there Harry."

Susan giggled as she felt the growl as it started in his chest "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

Susan just shook her head "Not anytime soon."

Thailog just sighed but gave her a smile before the two Bones women left leaving the Gargoyle and Goblin alone.

* * *

Two days later Thailog awoke from his stone sleep with a mix between a yawn and a roar. He was startled to see Titania sitting on the bed in the guest quarters waiting for him "Your Majesty."

"Hello Thailog, so where is Remus?"

Thailog just shrugged "Probably kissing Dumbledore's ass."

Titania just sighed "I was concerned this might happen. I gave him a chance for Lily and James' sake, but that man is just unable to see just what kind of man Albus Dumbledore really is."

Thailog looked at her for a moment "What kind of man is he?"

"He isn't an evil man, he truly believes that what he is doing is for the greater good, but he is so focused on the big picture that he ignores the individuals that make up that picture. At this point in time, he is a chess master. Now enough about that insufferable man, are you ready to meet your father?"

"Is he awake yet?"

"Not yet child, a few days to month at the most before they wake."

Thailog just nodded in understanding "So where are we going?"

Titania just smiled and held out her hand for the young Gargate to take, which he did without a moments hesitation. He had to close his eyes as he was momentarily blinded by a green flash of magic. He opened them when he felt a breeze of his face and was shocked at what he saw "Is that the Empire State Building?"

Titania just nodded and made a sweeping motion with her arms "Welcome to New York City!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Greetings. Okay, here is the second chap and before I forget, I wanted to answer a couple of reviews.**

 **Home of the Brave: I still haven't made up my mind on the pairing, as for returning to human form, I hadn't really considered it but your review did give me another idea i plan to use so Thank you. Yes Harry/Thailog still has magic, and he has it because Demona has magic and because he was blood adopted by Lily and James.**

 **Sakura Lisel: Harry/Thailog has NOT replaced Angela, i still plan on having her in the story. as for how the Princess and Magus missed his egg i haven't worked that out yet.**

 **And now on with the story!**

* * *

The next evening Thailog woke from his stone sleep and looked out over the city of New York. He was looking a particular building that was taller then the clouds. It only took a moment of searching before he spotted it. Climbing up onto the edge of the building he leapt from the building and began to glide towards the large building in the distance, suddenly banking to the left Thailog grinned as he hit a thermal column and was lifted high above the city.

Laughing to himself Thailog glided across the city and seemed to have an instinctual ability to sense thermal columns. He glided across the city and landed just a block away from the massive skyscraper where even now he could see the construction crew reassembling Wyvern Castle atop the Eyrie Building. He was debating whether or not to scale the building and examine the castle but decided against it for now. So, he decided to go and see more of the city.

He spent the next few days exploring to city, sleeping on what ever tall building he could find at daybreak. Until after a week of exploring he decided to return to the Eyrie building and take a look around. He had just reached the same building he landed on a week ago when he heard a scream from a block away. Not able to ignore it Thailog leapt from the building and scaled another until he reached the top where he leapt and glided across the street into an alley, one he was in the alley he reached out and grabbed the stone wall of the building with his powerful talons and folded his wings as he looked at the alley below him, there were two men, one armed with a gun the other a knife which he currently had at the neck of a young woman he was threatening.

He quickly crawled across the wall so he was above the thugs when he saw another young woman run into the alley with a gun drawn, she was quite attractive and looked to be in her late teens with caramel coloured skin and dark hair, she was wearing skin tight jeans and a black shirt under a red leather jacket that looked just to big to be her own.

"Freeze! NYPD!"

* * *

Elisa Maza was not having a good day. Ever since she was a little girl she had wanted to be a police officer like her father, and now having just graduated high school she had tried to join the police force, in basic training at the academy she had to deal with an old man who was completely against women joining the police force, but she held on and despite the odds stacked against her she graduated from the police academy. And now on what was supposed to be her first day on the force her superiors had stuck her behind a desk.

So, making her way home she had decided to take a longer route home to clear her mind when she had heard a scream. Drawing her handgun, she ran towards the scream and took cover around a corner, she was about to peak around the corner when a shadow moved over the mouth of the alley way, looking up she didn't see anything so dismissed it as her eyes playing tricks on her. She peaked into the alley to see two thugs, one armed with a knife which he held at a young woman's throat as he threated her for money, the other thug had a handgun drawn but held at his side.

Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves she ran into the alley weapon ready "Freeze! NYPD!"

The thug with the knife spun about behind the woman and held the blade to her throat while the thug with the gun spun about and opened fire on her. Elisa dived to the left behind a dumpster just as several rounds barely missed her.

"Get your ass out from behind there and toss away the gun pig or I'll carve this bitch a new smile!"

Elisa didn't know what to do, but she didn't want to risk the hostage so she tossed her gun across the alleyway and stepped out "What the hell, check out this bitch, she ain't a cop!"

Elisa glared at the gun holding thug "Shut up! And you let the girl go!"

"Check out the pair on this bitch! No weapon and still barking orders, she must be single. Tell you what bitch, why don't you strip down and get your ass over here so we can see you ain't got no other weapons hidden on ya."

Elisa was horrified at what they were demanding and didn't know what to do, she was going to scream at them to go to hell when a deep growl was heard. It was like being face to face with a lion or a Grizzly bear the sound was that loud "What the fuck was that man?"

"Look!"

The gun wielding thug looked up at what he partner was pointing and screamed in fright, Elisa looked up as well and was shocked at what she saw, a seven-foot-tall being with claws and talons, wings and a tail with purple skin, white hair and glowing white eyes was hanging from the wall before it leapt at the gun man with a roar.

The guy screamed in fear and fired his gun at the demonic looking figure but the figure proved to be very agile and grabbed the metal railing of a fire escape with its tail and pulled itself out of the way of the bullets onto a wall where it leapt again this time at the ground in front of the gunman, once he landed the figure spun about sweeping the gunman of his feet with his tail and then grabbed the gunman's leg and with strength greater then a humans spun about at threw the man at a wall headfirst, there was a crack as the man hit the wall, the knife man screamed and tried to run but the winged figure was faster, he leapt the fifteen feet to the running thug and pinned him to the ground where the large purple skinned figure delivered a single punch to the mans face knocking him unconscious.

Elisa seeing, he was done with the thugs dove for her gun and aimed it at the winged figure from a crouched position "Freeze!" The large figure slowly spun about to face her and she saw his- cause the figure was most certainly a he- eyes stop glowing revealing emerald green eyes "Don't move."

She watched as the large figure slowly cloaked itself with its wings before it leapt for the wall and began to scale the wall with great speed. Seeing that the girl who was being held at knife point was long gone Elisa ran for the fire escape. She climbed as fast as she could. She reached the top of the roof and saw the tall creature at the other side of the roof, she aimed her gun at the guy and call out to him "Freeze!"

* * *

Thailog stopped at the edge of the of the building and turned to facer the young woman who was slowly approaching him with her gun aimed at him. When she was about ten feet away she stopped "Okay, what are you?"

The son of Goliath simply narrowed his eyes at her and made them glow "Why should I answer you. Especially when you have me at gun point when I have done nothing wrong."

Elisa looked at her gun and then back at him before she lowered her weapon "Fair enough, but, I'm not putting it away, you make any kind of move towards me and I'll put you down."

"Is this how you treat someone who saves you from a fate worse than death."

"I had it under control."

Thailog could only grin slightly "Okay, and what was your next move with your gun across the alleyway."

Elisa blushed slightly and scowled at him "Shut up. And just answer my question, what are you?"

"You should just forget that you ever saw me."

Elisa shook her head "Sorry but that isn't going to happen, I mean how do you possibly just forget a seven-foot-tall guy with wings, claws and a tail."

Thailog shrugged "Don't know, but you should."

"Not happening. So, what are you?"

Thailog sighed "The technical name for my race is Gargate. We are the oldest species on the planet."

Elisa was shocked, she put her gun away and stepped closer "You look almost human."

"I assure you I'm not, it's believed that Gargates are descended from the dinosaurs. Probably some sort of Pteranodon given that we all have wings."

Elisa shook her head and began to pace "This is crazy."

Thailog just chuckled "I told you to forget about me but you wanted the truth."

"You think this is funny?"

Thailog just nodded as he stood with his arms crossed beneath his cloaked wings "I do."

Taking another look at him Elisa noticed something "How old are you?"

"Sixteen. You?"

"twenty two. Okay, so assuming that is all real and not some delusion brought about by blood loss from actually being shot back there."

Thailog too a deep breath through his nose and then shook his head "I can't smell any blood."

The young officer looked at he for a moment "You can't smell any blood?"

"A gargoyle has a highly developed sense of smell."

"Gargoyle."

Thailog looked to his left at a building across the street as she did and caught sight of several stone Gargoyles "They are carved in our image, during the daylight hours a gargoyle enters stone sleep."

"Stone sleep?" seeing him nod she just sighed "Of course, this is crazy."

"Would you stop saying that. This is far from some crazed delusion, this is reality weather you accept it or not."

"Ok fine, Mr Gargoyle-" "My name is Thailog."

Elisa looked at him for a moment "Okay so you have a name." only to flinch as he growled at her "Sorry, that was rude. This is just a lot to take in. My name is Elisa, Elisa Maza."

Thailog looked at her outstretched hand for a moment before stepping forwards and shaking her hand "Apology accepted. I am Thailog, son of Goliath."

Elisa couldn't help the chuckle that escaped "You realise that your names is just Goliath spelt backwards only with the T and H reversed?"

Thailog just shrugged "It was given to me in a past life."

"Past life?"

"It's a long story."

Elisa just shrugged "I've got time."

Thailog looked to the east and saw that the sun was about to rise "I don't."

Elisa turned to look at the rising sun but her eyes widened when she heard the sound of stone moving, she spun back in time to see Thailog turn into a stone statue. He looked just like a stone Gargoyle statue "Okay, I can see what he meant when he said they were carved to look like them. What am I going to do now?" The concerned officer began to pace as she talked to herself "Okay think Elisa, he said something about stone sleep, and he turned to stone, so since he isn't human this must be his species sleep cycle, he was awake a few minutes ago so the only logical, oh my god I can't believe I just used the word logical in this situation, the only logical answer is that when the sun sets he'll wake up. Okay so I just have to wait here for about twelve hours."

As if on que she yawned "Oh crap, okay, I'll call in the thugs back down there, assuming they're still there. If not, I'll call it in and give a description, go home, get a few hours sleep and come back just before sunset, and hope that he really will wake up and didn't die like a troll from Lord of the Rings."

Nodding to herself at her plan the tired young woman took one last look at the stone statue and then climbed back down the fire escape.

* * *

Just before sunset a yawning Elisa reached the rooftop and was relieved to see Thailog just as she left him. Not knowing what else to do she sat down and watched the stone statue. She sat there for about ten minutes before the sun set, as the last rays began to fade she watched as cracks began to form along the statue, she would admit later that she was slightly concerned but that concern faded when the stone shattered revealing Thailog who stretched as he let out a cross between a low roar and a yawn.

Thailog was surprised to see the woman sitting there obviously waiting for him "Did you stay here all day waiting for me? And for that mater how did you know I would wake up at sunset?"

"I'm took a guess based on what you told me yesterday. You mentioned stone sleep, I guessed, apparently correctly, that since you said sleep, and you turned to stone at sun rise, that you would wake at sunset."

Thailog nodded with a grin "I'm impressed. So, I guess you want to know more."

Elisa nodded as she got up "You got that right. But not here, so where do you stay?"

Thailog just shrugged "I've been here in New York for about a week, I sleep on the highest building I can find when dawn comes. How about you?"

"I live about ten blocks south from here. I suppose we could go there."

Thailog nodded and walked up to Elisa and caught her by surprise by picked her up and swing her around so she was on his back with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck "Hey?!"

"Hold on."

Elisa watched in amazement as Thailog leapt across the road making her scream in fear, Thailog grabbed the wall and began to scale the building, when he reached the top of the ten-story building Thailog let Elisa get down before he picked her up bridal style and leapt from the roof, Elisa screamed once again before she realised they where flying "Oh my god! We're flying!"

"Technically we are gliding, my wings aren't strong enough for actual flight. However." He then banked left and hit a thermal column sending them skywards "I can sense where thermal columns are to extend my glide time and gain altitude."

Elisa was still amazed "This is awesome!"

Thailog grinned "I'm glad you approve, but I need directions."

Elisa looked around before spotting her apartment building several blocks away "Over there, three blocks away, the tall one, my apartment is the loft on the top floor."

Thailog swooped down and reached her apartment roof where he let her down "So this is your place?"

Elisa nodded as she opened her rooftop door "Yeah, by the way I'm the only person who lives here so if you need a place to sleep during the day you can stay up here."

Thailog stopped for a moment before he smiled "Thanks, I appreciate it. So how long have you lived here?"

"Only a few months. I moved here after I graduated the Police Academy three months ago."

"So, you're a cop?"

Elisa nodded "I am, do you want something to eat, or drink, um." Thailog raised a brow ridge as Elisa turned to face him from the kitchen "You do eat and drink, right?"

He nodded, amusement clear to see on his face as Elisa blushed "I do. But my body breaks down food better than a human does so I don't have to deal with going to the bathroom, and to answer your next question, I'm an omnivore, like you. So, do you enjoy being a cop?"

Elisa sighed as she handed him a glass of water and went back into the kitchen to make her own diner and something for her new friend "To be honest its not as great as I had hoped, there was a lot of bias towards me at the academy due to me being a woman and when I graduated they immediately stuck me behind a desk."

"Sounds rough. So, what do you want to know about me?"

Elisa thought for a moment as she prepared some vegetables "Hm, I guess I'm wondering how your kind are not known to the whole world."

"From what I was told there was a time when we were, the stone age, Gargoyles lived alongside humans not really interacting with each other due to the humans fearing us. Then things changed, back then there was a lot more of us. In fact, I've never even met another Gargoyle."

Elisa was shocked to hear that "Wow, so are you the last of your kind or something?"

"No, there are still several clans spread out across the world but we are nowhere near as many as there used to be."

"So, what happened?"

"The bronze and Iron ages."

Elisa stopped her cooking as what he had said sunk in "Oh, mankind developed metal weapons, and suddenly you were vulnerable during the day time."

Thailog nodded from his place on the couch "Indeed, the humans hunted us down due to fear. Over the ages some Gargoyles lived in relative peace with humans, like my clan. According to what I was told Clan Wyvern lived with humans in Castle Wyvern in Scotland a thousand years ago until one human, a captain of the guard who was their friend betrayed the clan and the castle to the barbarian invaders. I wasn't born at the time, I was an egg being kept in the caverns below the castle with the other eggs."

"But you said you were sixteen?"

"Yeah somehow my egg survived below the castle, but all the other eggs where gone and I was left behind for some reason, until fifteen years ago I was found by my human parents." So, Harry spent the rest of the night telling his new friend about his life. They took a break after an hour to eat and the two even had a beer then Thailog finished up his story.

"Wow, you know if you looked human and told me that story I'd ask what you were taking."

Thailog chuckled "Yeah it does sound a bit out there huh?"

Elisa nodded "Sure does. So, do you know how many survivors of the clan are left?"

Thailog shook his head "No, I know for sure that my father survived, I don't know how many others, but I assume not many."

"What about your mother?" Thailog looked at his new friend as she sat next to him on the couch "You've mentioned your father several times but never her. Do you not know her name?"

"Gargoyles don't have names."

"What?"

"In the past Gargoyles never had names, my father was one of the first, my mother was his second, that means second in command of the clan, my father called her his "Angel of the night" and from what I know, she was destroyed with the rest of clan wyvern a thousand years ago."

Elisa winced "Sorry."

Thailog just shrugged "There is nothing to apologise for. You didn't kill her."

Elisa could only nod "True, but I'm still sorry for bringing it up. It can't have been easy to talk about."

"It is difficult to talk about. But there is nothing I can do to change the past. You know there is something I've been wondering all night."

Elisa finished up her last beer glad for the change in topic "What's that?"

"Why are you being so kind to me, I mean I get curiosity but you even offered me shelter and food."

Elisa just shrugged "Well you did save me from those thugs, who by the way are now in lockup downtown. But other than that, you just seemed like a decent guy who needed a friend."

Thailog scoffed but looked away to hide a slight smile, which Elisa caught "Alright T. I'm getting early so I'm heading to bed, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"T?"

Elisa just shrugged "Yep, Thailog is a long and weird name so I'm calling you T from now on."

Thailog just shook his head in amusement "Fine. Thanks for the meal and the shelter Elisa, I really appreciate it."

Elisa just waved of his thanks as she headed for her room "No problem, night T."

Seeing that he still had two hours at most till dawn Thailog decided to practice magic, not having a wand anymore as he had left it with Titania at her insistence that he didn't need a wand to cast magic _"Magic has been around far longer than wands have my child."_ Those had been her words, so he decided to take her advice and tried to use his hands as a focus, pointing a talon at the battered and old coffee table in front of him he muttered a repairing charm but nothing happened. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused on what he wanted his magic to do. In his mind he could see the old table repairing itself, with that image in mind he cast again "Reparo."

Opening his eyes when he felt the familiar tingle of magic flow through his hand he was pleasantly surprised to see the coffee table now looked brand new. Looking around the loft he noticed many other things that looked like they could use some work so he set about helping out his new friend. After all she did offer him a place to stay so the least he could do was help keep her home in good condition.

Sometime in morning just before eleven am Elisa woke up, she exited her bedroom after having a shower and getting dressed for the day and stopped in her tracks to looked around at her loft. It was spotless "Damn, it didn't even look this clean when I moved in."

The floors, walls counters hell even her furniture all looked brand new. Stepping out onto her roof she once again stopped only this time she laughed as there in the middle of the roof was her newest friend, in stone sleep, only he had posed himself as the statue called the Thinker. Shaking her head in amusement she took out her phone and snapped a pic before heading back inside.

* * *

When the sun set Thailog woke with a yawn/roar, he looked around and entered Elisa's loft but didn't see her and the lights where off, so coming to the conclusion that she wasn't home he left. He glided through the city hitting thermal columns as he went to keep himself air born until he reached the same building he had used the night before to keep an eye on castle Wyvern.

He took notice that the construction was almost done, a week at most now. Having seen enough he turned and began to glide through the city again when he heard muffled screaming. Sighing in annoyance he swopped down and saw a man with a knife trying to steal a couple's money and valuables, still airborne the young Gargoyle swopped low just above the mugger grabbing him by the shoulders and pulled him into the dark part of the alley with no lights.

The couple that was being mugged could only watch in fear as they heard the mugger scream before there was a loud thud before the thug landed in front of them unconscious. They looked into the dark part of the alley but didn't see anyone so they called the police.

Thailog watched as the police arrived from the rooftop. Seeing the thug be taken away Thailog turned and left. He spent the rest of the night just gliding around the city and stopped another mugging before he returned to Elisa's loft. Touching down on the roof he was greeted by Elisa opening the door to the roof.

"Hey there T. get up to anything interesting tonight?"

Thailog studied her carefully for a moment and saw that she was still in her police uniform "Oh, yeah I stopped a couple of muggers tonight."

Elisa nodded as she turned and led him into her loft "Yeah I knew that when we got a report of a mugger being dragged into an alleyway by an unseen person and thrown back unconscious. I thought to myself 'oh my god, his has to be Thailog!' did anyone see you?!"

Thailog shook his head as he stood across from Elisa who was now sitting on the couch "No. I grabbed the guy from above while I was gliding, the victim never saw me."

Elisa just shook her head "Why did you do that?"

Thailog just shrugged "How could I just do nothing while someone was in trouble." Elisa didn't know how to respond to that, he was right, she would have done the same thing "There was no one else nearby that could have helped those people, I had the power to help them so I did."

Elisa just sighed "Alright, just be careful okay, I don't want to hear that you screwed up and ended up in a government lab after being caught. Alright."

"Trust me I have no desire for that to happen, if I see someone else going to help then I will stay out of it."

"Good. Now that that is taken care of, thanks for fixing up my place but you didn't have to."

Thailog just shrugged "You offered me a place to stay, least I could do is help keep the place clean, and my magic makes that simple."

"Clean?" Elisa gestured to her loft "It wasn't this clean when I moved in! it was a mess, I had to work all my time of to get it to look as good as it did."

Thailog just shrugged again this time with a smile "Well I'm glad I could help out."

Elisa just grinned and stood up with a yawn "Okay, it's getting early and I'm now working the graveyard shift, so I'm headed to bed, sun rise will be sometime within the next forty-five minutes so I'll see you tomorrow night."

Thailog nodded in understanding "Alright, I'll make something to eat and wait for sunrise then. Goodnight."

"You too, oh and T. the thinker was a nice touch."

Thailog just chuckled as Elisa entered her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The past week had just flown by, every night after waking and having something to eat with Elisa Thailog would make his way to the same building he had every other day and watch the construction of the Castle Wyvern and then either return to Elisa's loft and either practice his magic or watch tv, or he would go out and patrol the city for a bit.

Until today, the day he estimated that the castle would be finished. Once he was awake Thailog noticed that it was raining and there was thunder and lightning in the sky. And that wasn't all, he could literally feel the magic in the air. he entered the loft to see Eliza wearing only a long sports jersey that came down to her thighs and making food. The sight caused the young gargoyle to stop in his tracks and stare, he had noticed that over the past couple of days she had starting wearing more casual clothes around him, he took it as a sign that she was comfortable with his presence.

He must have stood there for like a minute before Elisa turned and saw him "Oh hey T foods almost ready. You going to the Eyrie Building tonight?"

Shaking himself out of his stupor the young man blushed but it was hidden by the dark colour of his skin "Yes, if all went according to my estimations, and Titania was correct about the spell. They should be awaking now. I can feel the magic in the air."

Elisa nodded "Well I have to get ready for work. I hope everything goes well for you, let me know how it turns out alright."

Thailog looked at her for a moment "Elisa just because my clan is awakening doesn't mean I'll never return, we're friends and I have enjoyed staying here and spending time with you."

Before the touched young woman could respond the sound was an explosion of in the distance broke up the mood. Thailog ran outside and could see and hear gunfire coming from the top of the Eyrie Building "The clan!"

Running back inside he saw Elisa was throwing on her casual clothes but didn't pay much attention despite the fact that she had left her bedroom door wide open, he grabbed his goblin forged armour from the side of the room where he had been keeping it and once it was on rushed back to the roof and leapt towards the Eyrie taking flight and hitting the first thermal column he could sense. He kept hitting thermal currents until he reached the castle above the clouds where he could see the flashes of gunfire. He landed on the side of the castle and quickly scaled it in time to see a group of gargoyles huddled around an elder gargoyle when a solder threw a grenade at them. Diving towards them with a roar the gargoyles where caught by surprise as he grabbed the grenade and hurled it way letting it explode harmlessly in the air.

He turned to see the soldier rush him only to get blindsided by the red skinned gargoyle with a beak slam into him and throw him away.

Thailog spotted several other soldiers and spotted the smallest Gargoyle, a bronzed skinned male approaching a female soldier, he then looked down into the courtyard when he saw a gargoyle that could only be his father, and a soldier in front of him about to shot him, he felt his heart skip a beat as thoughts of his father being killed before he could even speak with him flashed through his mind but a powerful laser struck the stone wall behind the soldier bringing it down on the soldier.

He watched as the red skinned gargoyle was dodging knife strikes from another soldier when there was an explosion, he looked about and saw his father up on the ramparts not far from him and saw a soldier hurl a grenade at him "LOOK OUT!"

Goliath spun in time to see the grenade but was knocked of the rampart as it exploded. Thailog reached the rampart just as the grenade exploded and dived for his father managing to grab his arm stopping him from falling. Pulling his father up Goliath studied him for a moment before nodding in thanks "Thank you."

Thailog nodded back before he saw Goliath rush past him, he spun about to see the little bronze skinned gargoyle pinned by a soldier, seeing that his father had him Thailog rushed to the aid of the elderly gargoyle who had his own blade drawn and was fighting against another soldier who was wielding a combat knife. Thailog rushed from behind and grabbed the soldier by his combat vest and spun around throwing towards the elderly gargoyle who spun about and slammed his tail into the mans head shattering his helmet and sending him rolling to the ground unconscious.

They would have moved to help the others but several gas grenades were thrown causing the gargoyles to choking and cough for air, amidst his own choking Harry cast a spell creating a small gust of wind which blew the smoke away. The elderly gargoyle being close to him had seen his use of magic. Thailog had expected some kind of unease in his eyes but he didn't see it.

"Thanks lad."

Thailog nodded and turned in time to see the soldiers escape in a helicopter. Sighing in frustration and a slight amount of anger at their escape Thailog turned to the elderly Gargoyle who motioned for him to follow him. Thailog looked up at where the elderly gargoyle would take him and saw his father standing with the other survivors of his clan. And suddenly he couldn't do it. He couldn't face his father, what if Goliath refused to acknowledge him. Or if he thought Thailog was some kind of abomination due to his past.

The elderly Gargoyle watched as apprehension followed by fear flashed across the young lad's face, he looked to see what the lad was looking at and saw he was looking at Goliath. He turned back to the lad only for the young gargoyle to turn and run for the edge of the rampart "Wait lad!"

Goliath and the others turned to see the unknown gargoyle run and leap from the castle and glide away. Goliath watched the young gargoyle glide away and couldn't help but think that the young man reminded him of someone "A new friend, old friend?"

The elderly gargoyle just shrugged "Don't know lad, the young one took a look at you and I saw nervousness followed by fear flash across his face, he was nervous and scared to meet you. His fear won out and he left."

Goliath nodded "We shall keep an eye out for our new friend. But for now," he then turned to Xanatos who was standing behind him "Who were those men who attacked you."

* * *

"Woah." Goliath scowled at the human female who was standing with her back against the wall as the Gargoyle beast growled at her "You're Goliath right?"

Goliath narrowed his eyes at her making slightly nervous "How do you know my name?"

"Thailog told me." Seeing the confused look on his face Elisa explained further "Seven-foot-tall, dark purple skin, white hair."

Upon hearing the description understanding replaced confusion on his face "The young one from before who left."

"Left?"

Goliath nodded "Yes, he helped us, but then left. He is a friend of yours?"

Elisa sighed "Yeah he is. He was really looking forward to meeting you, but he was nervous as well, I guess nervous won in the end."

"Why would he want to meet me?"

Elisa looked away for a moment debating what to tell the father of her new friend "Look I'd love to tell you, but it'd be better to hear it from him, just know that he means you no harm and that you should really speak with him. Like as soon as possible."

"Very well, I shall try, now, what are you doing here in the castle?"

"My job. Investigating the scene of the disturbance."

Suddenly the other Gargoyles of the Wyvern clan arrived "Who's this Goliath."

Elisa took a step back from the red skinned Gargoyle who was sniffing her and remembered that Thailog said Gargoyles use their sense of smell a lot "My names Elisa. I'm a police officer, and I'm a friend of the gargoyle you met earlier."

"Aye the young lad who left."

Elisa just scowled "Oh don't worry, once I see him I'm going to give him a good kick in ass, he was waiting for you all to wake up and now at his first chance to meet you all he ran away. Oh, he is going to get it."

"Go easy on him lass. He must have had a reason for leaving like he did."

Elisa nodded to the elderly Gargoyle "Yeah, fear. Sigh." She looked out over the city and saw that the sun was about to rise, probably within the next one to two hours "Looks like the sun is about to rise. Hopefully I'll see you all again."

The clan watched as the human female turned and left leaving them behind as Owen Bennet approached "Goliath, Mr Xanatos would like a word."

* * *

The next night Thailog awoke from stone sleep to find Elisa standing there waiting for him and she did not look happy "You left. That was your chance, why did you run away?" Thailog scowled and looked away from his friend, unable to look her in the eyes. Elisa sighed and stepped up to him, placed a hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her "It's okay to be afraid you know. But if you don't tell him you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Thailog just nodded "How did you know I ran?"

"I meet your father and the others last night, they're a bit distrustful but I can understand why given their history with humans. I didn't tell them who you are, I just told him that he should speak with you asap."

Thailog just nodded "Thank you Elisa."

Elisa just gave him a smile "They should be awake now, you should speak with him." Seeing that he was still hesitant she decided to help out "I can go with you."

Thailog looked down at her and nodded "Thank you."

Twenty minutes later Thailog was scaling the castle with Elisa hanging from his neck. Just as they where nearing the castle top they spotted the red, blue and bronze gargoyles glide away. Reaching the top Goliath and the elderly gargoyle turned as they reached the roof.

"You returned."

Elisa nodded "Yep, had to or T here would likely chicken out again."

Thailog growled but looked away from both his father and Elisa, the elderly one chuckled while Goliath just smiled "Greetings young one. I am Goliath."

Thailog took a deep breath "I know."

"Elisa said you wished to speak with me about something. I admit I am curious as to how you know of me, we have been in stone sleep for a thousand years."

Thailog nodded "I know, okay, here goes nothing, my name is Thailog, one thousand years ago I was born in Wyvern Castle."

Goliath and the elderly one's eyes widened "You're one of the eggs from the Rookery!"

"Are there any others?"

Thailog just shrugged "I don't know, I spent a thousand years in that Rookery until I was found fifteen years ago by a human couple. I hatched shortly after and they raised me for almost two years before they died protecting me."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Thailog nodded in thanks "Thanks, but that isn't the most shocking part."

Seeing that her friend was hesitating Elisa nudged him "Come on T you can do this."

Thailog took another deep breath and looked Goliath right in the eye "I'm your son."

Goliath's eyes widened in shock "MY son?"

Thailog nodded "Yes."

"No that isn't possible."

Thailog growled and looked away "It's true!" he then told Goliath and the elderly gargoyle everything. He held nothing back, being lied to by Albus Dumbledore had given him a strong dislike of secrets.

By the end of the story Goliath was sitting down against a wall staring at his son "A son. I have a son."

The elderly one clapped him on the shoulder with a grin "Congratulations lad."

Goliath looked at Thailog and suddenly he knew who this young man reminded him of "I can see your mother in you."

Thailog looked away at that, but had a pleased smile on his face, Goliath stood up and sighed "I mean no offense but I need some time to think. I'm sorry."

Thailog nodded and stepped aside so his father could leap from the rampart, but before he could Elisa stepped up to him "I'll go with you, otherwise you'll get lost out there."

Thailog looked worried but Elisa just playfully patted him on the cheek and winked at him "Don't worry big guy, I'll keep your old man out of trouble."

Thailog could only smirk "Thanks."

* * *

Within castle Wyvern, the gargoyle known as 'Angel' to her mate and Demona to others watched the screen with the image of who she now knew was her son, she held her hand over the image of his face, like her mate she could see herself in Thailog, she could also see some of Goliath in him "A son. I have a son." She had listened to his tale about his life, she had cried and screamed in rage when he was done, vowing to get revenge on this Voldemort and his so-called friends who had betrayed him. But it was the two humans who found her sons egg in the rookery that had her confused. A human couple had raised her son. She was surprised to find that she wasn't angry like she thought she would have been, this couple had taken her son in, raised him, loved him and had even died to protect him. She found she just didn't have it in her to hate such a couple even if they were human.

Was she upset that HER son called someone else mother, yes, she was, but she just couldn't bring herself to hate a woman who had literally died to protect HER son. She focused on the screen again as she heard her son and the elderly former leader of the clan talk about names and smiled when her son convinced him to take the name Hudson as his own.

"I didn't get a chance to ask before, but did, did my mother survive?"

Hudson sighed but shook her head "No lad. I'm sorry to say that she didn't."

Demona looked at the look of heartbreak on her sons face and couldn't stand it. He needed her, he needed to know she was alive! Demona rushed form the room past a surprised Owen Bennet, she ran as fast as she could to the rampart when her son and Hudson still were conversing, as she neared she could hear them "She was a fine woman lad. A fierce warrior, she loved your father dearly, and I have no doubts she would love you to."

She could hear the sound of her son trying not to cry, she reached the doorway to the rampart and Hudson caught her scent, his eyes widened as he spun about to see her "Lass?!"

Demona ignored him for the moment and rushed to her son and hugged him to her chest even though he was taller then herself "Oh, my boy."

Thailog stood shocked as a female gargoyle who could only be his mother hugged him "M-Mother?"

Demona stepped back and gave him a teary smile "Yes."

Thailog tried to stop the tears but couldn't, Demona hugged her son again. After a few moments Thailog pulled away from his mother "How?"

Demona just shook her head, she couldn't tell her son the truth, he would hate her for it "I wasn't there that night, I returned to find the others all stone, at night. I got the Magus to cast the spell on me too."

Thailog smiled at her and Demona smiled back "I'm glad you did mother."

Hearing her son call her mother sent a warm feeling through her chest "As am I."

"Mother, I-" "It's alright, I heard everything."

"You're alive!"

Demona looked up to see the trio had arrived and where staring at her and the young one in her arms "Yes, and it's so good to see you all again."

"You to, but who is he?"

Thailog wiped his eyes and stood up bring his mother with him "My name is Thailog."

"He is my son."

The trio's eyes widened in shock "Your son, then that means that..."

"Yes, Goliath is his father."

"Wow. But how do you know for sure he is your son, no offense but…"

Demona just shook her head "The spring equinox that my sisters and I all laid our eggs, mine was different, I am the only gargess to lay two eggs, twins as the humans call them, the first was like every other egg in the rookery, but after I had laid it and was still in pain all my sisters gathered around me and helped me lay the second, the second one was dark purple with white spots."

The trio all looked at Thailog who had dark purple skin and white hair "Oh, so that's how you can tell."

Thailog stepped forwards and offered his hand to the red one "Nice to meet you."

The red skinned one gave him what looked like a smile but it was hard to tell with that beak, but he took the younger mans hand "Nice to meet you to."

"Alright, pleasantries aside, did any of you three see Goliath?"

The trio looked at each other before looking back at Hudson "We thought he was here."

Thailog decided to speak up at this point "It's okay Hudson. Elisa is with him, she knows about stone sleep, if they are to far to make it back tonight she'd find a safe place for father to rest."

"Hudson?"

Hudson just nodded "Aye it's my name lad. The new lad convinced me to have a name of my own."

The trio looked at each other before looking at Thailog and the red skinned one spoke out for them "We should choose names to."

Thailog grinned but noticed the sun was about to rise "We'll have to do that tomorrow." Seeing the sun about to rise the Gargoyles all took a place on the rampart, Thailog followed after his mother and took a place next to her as the sun rose.

The next night the six gargoyles at the castle woke and gathered on the ramparts "I hope Goliath is okay."

Hudson sighed "He'll be fine lads, we didn't survive a thousand years just to lose him now."

Thailog nodded from his place beside his mother "Besides, Elisa is with him, father will be fine."

Demona looked at her son, not comfortable with how close he seemed to be with this human woman "You trust her that much?"

Thailog looked down at his mother with a grin "I do. I've only known her for about three weeks, but I'd trust her with my life."

This didn't appease his mother like he had hoped "You trusted others with your life before and they turned on you, and so have we! And we were almost destroyed for trusting humans!"

Before anyone else could respond the red skinned Gargoyle caught sight of Goliath gliding up to the castle "Look, he's returned!"

Goliath landed and couldn't believe what he was seeing "It can't be."

Demona stepped up to her mate and caressed his cheek "It is my love."

Goliath threw his arms around his mate and embraced her "You're alive! My angel of the night."

"As much as I hate to break up this reunion, what happened out their lad, why did ye not return before sun rise?"

Goliath looked at Hudson without breaking the embrace with his mate "It would seem that we have enemies."

"Father?"

Goliath looked at his son "Elisa and I were attacked by the same soldiers. I had to take shelter in a park when the sun rose, Elisa drew them away from me. She saved my life."

Thailog grinned and looked at his mother who scowled at the mention of Elisa "See mother, Elisa can be trusted. I'm going to go and thank her." He then turned to the trio "When I get back we can figure out names for you three okay."

The trio nodded "Sure, thank her for us as well."

"I will." The dark purple skinned gargoyle then leapt from the rampart and glided away under the watchful eyes of his parents. Until Goliath recalled what he had just said to the trio.

"Names?"

Hudson nodded "Aye, I am Hudson. The lad convinced me that we should have names."

Goliath gave his mentor a grin "It seems that my son is already fitting in."

Hudson just grinned "Aye lad. But what about you three, what names do you fancy for yourselves?"

* * *

Elisa was just finishing up preparing her meal when she heard someone land heavily on her roof and smiled "T that you?" Thailog entered the loft and marched up to Elisa who was just wearing a towel having just gotten out of the shower, and hugged her making the woman blush "T?"

"Thank you for protecting my father." He pulled back from the hug and noticed what she was wearing, or not wearing and blushed, he turned about and stuttered out an apology to the still blushing woman "O-oh, I'm s-sorry!"

"I-it's fine T just let me go get some clothes on."

A few moments later Elisa emerged from her room wearing her usual jeans black tank top and overly large red jacket "So your dad made it back okay then?"

Thailog nodded, he was sitting on the couch in just his leather pants that came down to his knees, having taken his Armor of "He did, he said that the soldiers attacked you two last night."

"Yeah, they hit your dad with a tranquiliser. We ran through the park to avoid them but had to stop at sunrise. We were kind of out in the open, just next to a well-used path. So, I led the soldier guys on a chase through the park, for which you owe me big T they were shooting at me and even blew up a shed on the lake in the park trying to kill me."

Thailog growled but nodded "If I see them again I'll make sure to make my displeasure with them known. But you are okay right?"

Elisa nodded as she offered him a glass of water "I'm fine T. just a bit tired, had to keep watch over your old man all day and since meeting you I've become a bit of a night owl."

"Speak of the devil."

Elisa looked at him oddly "Speaking of night owls?"

Thailog gestured with his head for Elisa to look behind her, she did and saw sitting on the window seal outside her living room window as an owl "Okay that's odd." Thailog growled and his eyes glowed "Hey, you alright T?"

"It's a post owl."

Suddenly Elisa understood and sent the owl outside a suspicious look "You said the wizards used them to deliver letters right."

Thailog nodded "Yes, but the thing about magic is anything can be used against you, for instance, a letter charmed to be a portkey, a teleportation object that activates on touch."

"You mean if that spell is on the letter the moment you touch it, you could be teleported back to England?"

Thailog nodded "Indeed." He got up from the couch and opened the window, the owl hopped in and offered its leg to the much larger being, Thailog scowled but took the letter and sighed when a portkey spell didn't activate, yet. Seeing that the owl hadn't left yet he suspected it might be waiting for either a return letter or money, but not seeing a money pouch he suspected a return letter.

Thailog looked at the letter and noticed a familiar loopy handwriting "Dumbledore."

Elisa had come up behind him and tried to look over his shoulder at the letter but she was shorter than the almost seven-foot-tall gargoyle so she slipped under his arm and stood with her back to his chest "You going to open it."

Thailog looked down at Elisa who looked back up at him "Not with you so close, if it is a portkey I don't want to drag you with me."

Elisa just gave him an upside-down grin "Well that my friend is precisely the reason why I am where I am. If you go I'm going with you."

Thailog wanted to protest but knew just how stubborn Elisa could be, just as stubborn as he himself was. In the end it just wasn't worth arguing with her, so with a deft hand and a growl Thailog opened the letter with one hand. When he realized that it wasn't a portkey he read through the letter "So anything interesting T?"

Elisa could tell that he wasn't happy by the increased growling coming from him, that and the fact that his eyes where glowing and he had started pacing "Just what I expected, a guilt trip _"I am so disappointed in you Harry my boy, you shouldn't have left the safety of your relative's house"_ I was never safe in that house!"

Elisa stepped in front of him so close that they were chest to chest and placed a hand on his cheek "Hey, calm down big guy. This old guy is delusional if he thinks some kind of guilt trip will make you come back, your smarter than that."

Elisa smiled as his eyes stopped glowing and he stopped growling "Indeed, but it also means that next time the letter might be a portkey. I need to find someway to detect that particular spell."

"Okay, so does New York have a magical shopping center or something?"

Thailog could only shrug "I honestly have no idea. But I need to figure out something."


	4. Chapter 4

"T we have a huge problem!"

Thailog who was sitting on the edge of the building turned to see Elisa exit her loft "What's wrong?"

"Three Cyberbiotics labs have reported being attacked by some kind of winged creatures. Sound familiar?"

"You're saying the clan attacked these places?"

"I saw your father and who I can only assume was your mother flying away from the wreckage of an airship that went down in the harbor. Also, there is this."

Elisa handed him a sheet of paper with some sort of beetle drawn on it "What is this?"

"That logo was on a tracking device I found on your father last night, the soldiers where using it to track him, I did some digging and that logo belongs to a robotics firm owned by Xanatos Enterprises."

Thailog looked at the symbol on the paper before looking back at Elisa "Your saying that the attack on the castle was staged by Xanatos, that nothing was stolen from him but he used my clan to perform corporate espionage for him under the guise of returning stolen goods, and that he sent those soldiers after you and my father?"

Elisa nodded "That's what I'm saying T. You need to speak with your father."

Thailog shook his head "No, you need to speak with my father, tell him what you've found."

"Where are you going T?"

Thailog stood up and flared his wings "I'm going to do some digging of my own."

* * *

Thailog crept through the castle as stealthily as he could, he had cast a silencing charm on his feet to silencing any footsteps, as he made he way through the halls of the castle he pulled back as he caught sight of his mother "What is she doing?"

Deciding to see what she was up to he followed her, thinking that she was suspicious of Xanatos as well. She had shown that she distrusted, even hated humans so it wasn't a very big leap for Thailog to assume that his mother didn't trust Xanatos.

He followed his mother deeper into the castle where she entered a large room in which Xanatos and his assistant Owen where standing in front of five large objects covered with clothes.

"I'm afraid the Gargoyles have outlived their usefulness." Thailog's eyes widened when he heard those words "I can't count on their loyalty. But now with the data on those disks I can bring their replacements online."

It was in this moment that images flashed through Thailog's mind, images of Xanatos wearing an advanced suit of armour built in the image of his father, he shook his head to clear the image and as he did he then recalled Elisa talking about Xanatos' robotics division and realised what he had done 'He's created robot gargoyles!'

He watched as Owen looked at his watch "It's only three more hours until sunrise. We need only wait."

Thailog couldn't, wouldn't let this happen, he new his mother was there in the room and would back him up, so he roared and charged into the room, he threw the surprised Owen across the room and grabbed Xanatos "I won't let you!"

Xanatos just smirked even though he was held a good two feet above the ground "Ah, the unexpected variable. I mean how could one factor in the fact that a one-thousand-year-old egg would hatch, and that the child within would successfully track down its parents who lived a thousand years ago. You my friend almost threw a wrench into my plans."

Thailog smirked "I'm glad to hear that. But I think it was much more than a wrench!"

"Oh, you do. See I know something you don't."

Thailog just growled and pulled the man so they were face to face "And what is that?"

Suddenly there was the sound of a jet engine starting up "The robots are already online."

It was over in an instant; the covers flew of as the five robot gargoyles launched forwards slamming into Thailog and pinning him against the wall. He struggled but he couldn't break their grip, he saw his mother standing behind Xanatos "Mother help me!"

Demona looked at her son before looking at Xanatos "Don't hurt my son Xanatos, we had a deal."

Thailog's eyes widened as Xanatos nodded "Indeed we did my dear. As promised no lasting harm shall befall your son by my hands."

"Mother?!"

Demona approached her son and placed a hand on his cheek "It's alright. Don't fight them."

"What have you done mother?!"

Demona looked her son in the eyes "What was necessary to survive all these years."

"All these years?" suddenly it hit him like a bludger to the face "You never went into stone sleep with the others, did you?!"

Demona looked away from her son at those words, she couldn't bare to see the look of betrayal on her son's face "No."

"You lied to me?! I told you everything, everything that had happened to me! Despite my fears of rejection and being seen as an abomination, I told you everything and you lied to me!"

"I did what was necessary! Can't you see that!"

Thailog's eyes glowed as he struggled "How is destroying the clan necessary?"

"Not the whole clan, when this is over it will be just the three of us. Me, you and your father. A family like we should have been a thousand years ago before that captain made that deal."

Thailog stopped struggling as he looked at his mother in horror, to late Demona realized what she had said and saw the look on her son's face "You, you were a part of the betrayal! The massacre!"

"It's not what you think!"

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you! You betrayed father, you betrayed the clan, you betrayed me!" Thailog roared and managed to get a hand free, his clawed hand lashed out at one of the robots holding his other arm but he suddenly froze and screamed/roared in agony as one hundred thousand volts of electricity flowed through him.

Demona stepped back in shock as her son suddenly passed out from the pain, she turned to Xanatos, fury on her face "You promised he wouldn't be harmed!"

"No, I promised no lasting harm. He'll be fine."

"M-Mother."

The three occupants of the room s eyes widened in shock, they looked down to Thailog barley conscious and trying to crawl across the room "I must admit, I am impressed with your son Demona."

Said gargess ran to her son's side and crouch down next to him "Thailog. I'm so sorry."

"P-Please don't do t-this m-mother!"

He suddenly screamed as the robot gargoyles shocked him again and he passed out once again, Demona screamed and lunged at Xanatos "Leave him alone!"

Suddenly she screamed as she was shocked by the robots and fell to the ground, Xanatos approached the downed female gargoyle and crouched next to her like she had her son moments ago "Don't look so surprised Demona, this was the plan all along, betray you before you betray me."

* * *

"Goliath!"

Goliath, who had been standing with Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington turned to see Elisa running up to him "Elisa. What is wrong, has something happened to Thailog?"

"No, he's here somewhere in the castle looking for Xanatos."

The three younger gargoyles looked at each other confused "Why would he be looking for Xanatos?"

Elisa handed Goliath the paper with the beetle emblem on it "Xanatos was behind the attack on the castle and the soldiers attacking us, remember this, it's a logo for Xanatos' robotics division. He was never robbed, he tricked you all into stealing something for him."

Goliath looked at the paper and then at Elisa "Are you sure?"

"I am and Thailog agreed with me. We need to move, Xanatos is not your friend Goliath and who knows what he wanted with what he had you steal."

"Um guys. I think I know what he wanted with the disks." All four turned to Lexington who pointed past them down into the courtyard "that."

They all looked down into the courtyard to see Xanatos standing with the five robot gargoyles standing behind him "Xanatos. What is the meaning of this?!"

"It's nothing personal Goliath. It's just business."

"Where is my son Xanatos?"

"With his mother of course, unfortunately they are in no condition to join you I'm afraid."

Goliath roared and leapt from the rampart at Xanatos only for the five robot Gargoyles to take flight, one of them slamming into Goliath and throwing him through the air while the other four flew high and then aimed for the three gargoyles and Elisa, the young officer drew her sidearm and opened fire only her bullets did nothing to the advanced robots so Elisa took off running and ran inside the castle "T! Where are you!"

Just ahead of her Hudson and Bronx emerged from a room and saw Elisa running, and behind her one of the robots came running around the corner after her, seeing this unknown machine chasing her Bronx and Hudson leapt into action, the robot tried to shot them with the lasers mounted in its forearms but Bronx proved to be to agile and after leaping of a wall, he landed behind the robot and latched onto its tail pulling it off balance, the robot spun about to try and shot him again only for Hudson to slam into it sword drawn with a roar and cut through the face and chest of the robot shutting it down.

"What's going on lass?!"

Elisa who was trying to catch her breath gave him the short version "Xanatos tricked you all, there are more of those things attacking the others outside and Thailog and his mother are missing."

"Go lass, find those two we'll help the others!"

Elisa turned and started running through the castle again, it only took a minute for her to find the open door to the storage area where she found Thailog and his mother unconscious on the ground "T!"

She ran over to him and checked his pulse and sighed in relief to find it strong "Come on wake-up T!"

"Get away from my son human!"

Elisa turned to see the gargess right behind her with her talons ready to attack her but before she could Thailog awoke with a roar and threw his mother aside, Demona rolled across the floor before she got up and looked to see her son standing protectively in front of Elisa "Stay away from her, and from me! I never want to see you again!"

"Son?! Please-"

Thailog turned to Elisa "We need to find the others!"

"They're outside with the robots!"

Thailog took of with Elisa right behind him leaving Demona to stare at where he had been, lost in thoughts as her son's words came back to her _"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you! You betrayed father, you betrayed the clan, you betrayed me!"_ she couldn't shake those words, they haunted her, the look on her sons face as he realized what she had done. It flashed in front of her eyes, she tried to block it but couldn't, soon it was to much, she screamed and cried before she ran, she ran after her son, ran to help the clan she betrayed twice from a threat she had created.

Thailog ran ahead of Elisa and saw Brooklyn carrying an unconscious Lexington and behind them was a robot hovering in the air taking aim with its lasers. He roared and leapt from the window at the end of the hallway, he would later realize that he had instinctively channeled his magic to his wings as he shot through the air like a rocket and slammed into the robot slamming it into the wall where it exploded violently, Thailog roared in pain as some shrapnel cut his chest face and wings. But continuing on he flew, not glided but flew towards Brooklyn noticing that the young red skinned gargoyle had a large cut across his beak "Give him to me!"

Brooklyn nodded and tossed Lexington to Thailog and then glided of to help Goliath as Thailog flew down onto the rampart where Broadway was unconscious, after removing some rubble from on top of the large blue skinned gargoyle. he propped Lexington up against him when he heard his mothers screech. He looked up in time to see her leap from the rampart and land on one of the three remaining robot gargoyles and began to fly it by manually moving its wings.

Goliath seeing what his mate was doing and being chased himself opened his wings up fully and was stopped almost dead in his tracks, he rolled as the robot gargoyle flew past him and latching himself onto its back began to steer it just like his mate. The two mates steered the two gargoyle robots towards each other and leapt from their backs just before the collided in mid air causing a large explosion.

Down below Xanatos and Owen watched as the robots where destroyed "It looks like my Steel Clan isn't doing as well as I'd hoped."

"There's only one left sir."

Xanatos however was more focused on Goliath and Demona on the rampart, he ran inside and grabbed one of the laser rifles and decided to try and drive a wedge between the two lovers.

"Well isn't this sweet, normally I'd let you two have your moment but I know how deceptive and dangerous you can be Demona, so I think I'll step in."

Goliath looked to his mate out of the corner of his eye "Demona?"

"It is her name Goliath."

Demona hissed at Xanatos but spoke to her mate "the humans gave it to me long ago beloved."

"I wonder if he would still think of you as his mate if he knew the horrible things you had done over the past thousand years Demona?"

Goliath's eyes narrowed "What is he talking about?"

"I promise, on our son's life that I will tell you everything Goliath! But let us deal with Xanatos first."

Goliath growled but nodded his agreement. Goliath took a step towards Xanatos who aimed the laser rifle at him when they all heard Thailog roar in pain. The two parents of the young gargoyle look up to the tower to see the last Steel Clan robot had Thailog by his wings, literally, it was standing on top of Thailog and had a grip on both his wings with a foot on his back between his wing joints and was attempting to pull them from his back.

* * *

Elisa leapt at the robot and tried to pry it of her friend but the Steel Clan robot ignored her and continued to pull on the screaming Gargoyles wings.

"LASS!"

Elisa looked to her left in time to see Hudson throw his sword up to her, Elisa reached out and grabbed the sword from where it was dug into the stone and after a moment she reached it and stabbed it down into the robot's head with a cry. The robot sparked and stopped pulling on Thailog's wings much to his relief.

Elisa climbed from the robots back and after a moment of struggling she pushed it of Thailog "Are you okay T?"

Thailog groaned in pain "No. but I will be after a good stone sleep." The young gargoyle looked at the young human woman who he would freely admit was his best friend "You saved my life."

Elisa just gave him a smile "Just returning the favor."

Thailog chuckled before he stopped and groaned as he wrapped an arm across his ribs "Oh, it hurts to laugh."

Elisa shook her head in amusement before she heard the sparking of electricity become much louder, she and Thailog looked to the downed Steel Clan robot in time to see it explode in their faces and throw them from the now collapsing tower.

…

Demona after seeing the human woman save her son turned her attention back to Xanatos and moved quickly, she ducked down and using her tail struck the laser rifle just as Goliath charged him, the shot fired missed and flew of harmlessly into the sky as Goliath bodily threw Xanatos into the stone wall. Seeing him down Demona approached the man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him of the ground.

"It is over Xanatos."

Before he could reply there was a loud explosion, Goliath and Demona turned to see the tower collapse and Thailog and Elisa get from over the edge of the castle, Demona screeched and threw Xanatos against the wall again before running with her mate right next to her, they leapt from the rampart with Hudson right behind them, the two parents dove for their son while Hudson dove for and quickly reached Elisa who had been blown away from Thailog. After grabbing the girl Hudson glided to the wall of the Eyrie Building and latched onto it with his talons, he looked back down with the wounded girl in his arm in time to see what happened next.

He watched as the wounded Thailog struggled to open his wings as his parents tried to reach him, he had just managed to open his wings when a large chunk of stone fell past his parents and struck his wing, there was a loud crack and a scream/roar of pain as the lad's wing was obviously broken and the stone dragged the lad into the darkness below by his broken wing.

He closed his eyes and could only listen as Demona screeched and screamed in rage, sadness and denial while Goliath roared with her.

"H-Hudson?"

The elderly Gargoyle looked at the young lass in her arms who was injured and looked to be barely conscious "Aye lass?"

"Where's T?"

Hudson sighed but told her the truth "He didn't make it lass." That seemed to be all she could take as she passed out from both pain and shock. Hudson looked down as he heard another roar and saw Goliath scaling the wall with fury on his face, his mate not far behind him. Knowing what was going through their minds he carefully but quickly slung the lass over his shoulder before he began to scale the wall as well, given that he was higher up he reached the top first and found the trio waiting with Xanatos as their prisoner. He laid the young lass out on the rampart and quickly checked her for injuries.

"Broken arm and possible broken ribs, concussion and minor blood loss."

"Is she going to be alright Hudson?"

Hudson sighed as he watched Bronx lay down next to the lass with a small whine and turned to Lexington who asked "Aye lad, a few broken bones but she'll live."

Before anyone could speak further Goliath leapt over the rampart walls and threw himself at Xanatos "YOU!" Demona was right beside him, hissing in rage, their eyes glowing as Goliath held the man above his head "YOU KILLED MY SON!"

The trio looked shocked before their eyes began to glow and they all began to growl at the man who was now willing to admit that he was terrified. Goliath walked over to the rampart wall and held the terrified man yet still strangely confidant man over the edge "Go ahead. If it wasn't for me you'd still be gathering moss."

Goliath growled deeply and prepared to release him when a weak voice spoke up "D-Don't Goliath."

The clan minus Goliath looked to see Elisa awake, barely "He killed Thailog! He must pay!"

"If you do this Goliath, you'll be just like the original Thailog, the man your son was trying to avoid becoming, he respected and admired you Goliath. If you do this you'll no longer be the person your son looked up to."

"Aye lad." The clan even Goliath turned to listen to the eldest member of the clan "There is a difference between killing in battle and what your planning, this isn't survival now, it's murder, and you aren't a murderer lad, nor would Thailog want you to become one, especially not for him."

Goliath struggled with himself for a moment before he looked at his mate who was looking down at the ground but he could hear her as she tried not to cry, with a loud roar he turned and threw Xanatos back onto the rampart and then let out the loudest roar they had ever heard,and the whole city of New York heard it as well.

* * *

Down below in an alleyway a few blocks from Elisa's loft Thailog weakly crawled behind several dumpsters, mindful of his broken wing, ribs, legs and arm, and rested against the wall of a building just as the sun rose and turned him to stone.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey people i have finished chap 5. enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Elisa sighed as she spoke to her mother on her cell phone as she entered her loft "No, for the last time I don't need you to come look after me, it's just a broken arm."

Having just been released from the hospital all she wanted to do was go to her bed, curl up and cry for the loss of her friend. She hadn't been able to at the hospital. It had been two whole days since the incident and Thailog's death "Mom I'll talk to you later, once you've had a chance to calm down. Love you."

Sighing she threw her phone and jacket on the couch and went into her room to get changed. Once she was in a pair of short shorts and a tank top she laid down on her bed and just stared at the ceiling and watched the sunlight move across it "It's going to be night soon, the clan will be waking up. I wonder how they're doing?" she laid there for a while longer before deciding to get something to drink, as she made her way through her living room she glanced outside onto the roof and stopped dead in her tracks. There was a figure out on her roof.

She could feel her heart beating in her chest and felt tears come to her eyes as she ran out onto the roof. There he was, her friend in stone sleep, once again in the Thinker pose. She couldn't stop the tearful laugh, just as she got her laughter under control she noticed the sun set and the stone began to crack before breaking apart revealing her friend who yawned.

She couldn't help herself and threw herself at him as tears began to fall "T! You're alive!"

Thailog grimaced as he hugged her back "Yeah, and still a bit sore."

Elisa pulled away from him and noticed that he was holding his ribs, she quickly wiped away her tears and placed a hand over his ribs making him flinch slightly "Are you okay?"

Thailog could only nod "Better than I was the night before last."

"Hudson said he saw you fall."

Thailog nodded as Elisa helped him inside and sat him down on the couch before sitting down next to him "I did, hit the ground hard, broke both my legs, an arm, several ribs, my wing was broken by a stone and I had lost a lot of blood from the shrapnel of the robot and probably had a lot of minor breaks through every other bone in my body. But I survived, I wouldn't have if the sun hadn't risen when it did, I landed a few blocks away and crawled into an alleyway, took shelter behind a couple of dumpsters just as the sun rose. Stone sleep healed a lot the first night, enough for me to get up here last night, I rested, had some food from your fridge, by the way you need to go shopping you're out of food."

Elisa couldn't help it, she let out another teary laugh "Sure, I'm glad you're okay T."

Thailog just grinned "I was going to say the same about you." At this point he looked at the cast on her arm.

"It's just a broken arm, the doctors said I had some bruised ribs and a concussion, kept me over night, but I'm good now. How about you?"

"Another day's rest and I'll be good as new. How are the others?"

Elisa sighed but told him about his parents "After we thought you died, your dad went berserk. He almost killed Xanatos, your mother, Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington were about to help him. I told him not to, that if he did he wouldn't be the same man that his son looked up to and respected. Hudson spoke up to but I don't remember what he said because I think I passed back out at that point."

Thailog chuckled but placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled "Thank you, for making sure my father didn't do something he'd regret. Have you seen them since?"

Elisa shook her head "No, I only just got out of the hospital. I was planning to cry myself to sleep and visit them tomorrow."

Thailog just offered her a cheeky grin and a wink "Glad to see I'd be missed if something happened to me."

Elisa just lightly smacked him on the ribs making him choke on his laughter "Don't be a smartass T."

Thailog just grinned as he rubbed his ribs "Better than being a dumbass. So, do you mind if I stick around here for a while longer?"

Elisa looked at him for a moment "I would have thought you would be eager to get back to the castle."

Thailog sighed "Not at the moment. I found out some things about mother that I didn't like. That she lied to me about."

Elisa winced in sympathy, she knew that one thing Thailog hated above almost everything else was being lied to. Something to thank Albus Dumbledore for "Dare I ask?"

"Mother never had the spell cast on her by the magus, somehow she's survived all these years alone. But that isn't the worst part, the worst part was that she had a part in the massacre one thousand years ago, she and the Captain of the guard made a deal, the exact specifics of the deal I don't know, but I know that mother knew about the attack that destroyed the clan before it happened."

Elisa unconsciously leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder "That's rough T. any idea what you're going to do?"

Thailog sighed as he placed an arm around her shoulders "At this point I don't know. Part of me never wants to see her again, another part wants to hear her out."

Elisa hummed in thought for a moment before she spoke up "I'm not saying that I condone what your mother did, but given what the others told me, about how the humans of that time treated them, I can kind of see why your mom did what she did."

Thailog could only sigh "Yeah, so do I."

"At the very least you should head on up to the castle and let them all know your alive, I can only imaging what you parents are going through right now."

Thailog nodded "You're right." With a sigh he got up from the couch wincing as he moved, once he was up he turned to Elisa who was still sitting on the couch but she was now asleep with a small smile on her face. Smiling her carefully picked her up and carried her to her bedroom where he placed her on her bed and pulled the sheets over her. He took on last look at her before intending to leave but he did something that shocked himself, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Realising what he had done the gargoyle turned and quickly left not noticing Elisa's smile grow slightly in her sleep. Making his way outside Thailog flexed his wings and stretched, aside from his ribs being sore still he felt fine and with that he leapt from the rooftop and took flight. He glided across several buildings before sensing a thermal column and gliding into it, grinning as he was carrying upwards by the column he made his way to the castle hitting several other thermal columns until he was higher then the castle. He looked down at the castle and his excellent eyesight spotted his mother and father sitting on the repaired tower where he had fallen from, he could see the trio on a lower level just hanging out. Swooping down he landed in the courtyard silently and made his way inside, he could hear the sound of a tv and knew that was where he would find Hudson and Bronx.

Stealthily making his way through several corridors he reached the room with the tv and saw Hudson sitting in a recliner watching tv while Bronx was sitting in another chair. Suddenly Bronx took a deep sniff and spun on the chair so he could look at the doorway.

"What is it Bronx?"

Bronx barked at him and leapt from the chair towards him, Hudson got up from his own chair and spun about to see the lad he thought died two nights ago standing in the doorway patting Bronx "Lad? You're alive?!"

Thailog just grinned "I am my father's son old man, it'll take more than a fall like that to kill me."

Hudson laughed and walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder "It's good to see you lad. Have you spoken to your parents yet? Let them know your alive?"

Thailog shook his head "I'm headed up to the tower now. Are they alright?"

Hudson sighed and shook his head "No lad, they haven't spoke a word since that night."

"Well let's see if I can change that."

Hudson just chuckled as the lad turned and began to make his way up to the tower. It took a few minutes as he wasn't rushing, but soon enough he reached the top of the tower, he stopped just inside the tower and took a deep breath. He was nervous. But after a moment he gathered his courage and exited the tower, there was his parents, sitting on the wall of the tower, his mother silent as she sat curled up next to his father who had his wings wrapped around her.

Thailog stepped up to his father and placed a hand on his shoulder "Father."

* * *

Goliath and Demona eyes widened when they heard that voice, a voice they had thought they would never hear again. Goliath turned his head to see him while Demona leapt from her mate's arms to land on the tower, both could only stare at their son before Demona flew into her son's arms as Goliath pulled them both into his much larger arms and wrapped his wings around them both.

"My son, you're alive! How?"

Thailog grinned up at his father as he held his now crying mother "I'm your son, it'll take a lot more than a fall like that to kill me. Admittedly if the sun hadn't risen when it did I probably would have died from the injuries I sustained when I hit the ground. I landed a few blocks away with broken legs, arm, ribs and wings. Blood loss and probably numerous fractures throughout every bone in my body, but I survived."

Goliath threw his head back and laughed. Before looking back at his son and mate "We thought we had lost you."

Thailog just shook his head "Everything dies eventually, but my time hasn't come yet." He could hear his mother speaking into his chest but couldn't hear what she was saying "Mother?"

Demona looked up at her son "I'm so sorry for what I did!"

Thailog could only sigh "I won't pretend that I'm not hurt by what you did mother, and it will take time but I think I'll be able to forgive you."

Goliath looked at his son "She told me what she did."

"And you forgave her?"

Goliath just sighed "Not yet, she must earn our forgiveness."

"What did she tell you father?"

"I told him about my part in Xanatos' plans, about lying about having the magus cast the spell on me and about my part in the clan's destruction a thousand years ago. But I promised him I would tell him everything. And I shall."

Goliath nodded and looked at his family "I have little doubt that we will not be pleased by some of the things we will hear. But you are my mate. My love, and while I may be angry it will not change how I feel about you."

Demona could only cry into her son's chest "It's not you I'm concerned about my love. I always told you, you were to forgiving."

Thailog sighed as his father looked at him "I can't say I won't be angry as well mother. I can already guess that you did a lot of terrible things, a thousand years is a long time. But as long as you didn't do anything truly horrendous, like kill children or brutally rape and murder like the death eaters back in the UK then I can say that one day I'll forgive you."

Demona could only cry harder "I-I've done so many terrible things, and yet you still say you'll forgive me, I don't deserve it, I did nothing to deserve you two!"

Thailog hugged his mother before stepping back and leaving her in the arms of his father "I'll leave you two alone for moment, I'll go tell the guys that I'm alive."

Goliath nodded as he wrapped his wings around his mate as she cried. Leaving his parents be for the moment the teenage gargoyle turned and left the tower. He reached the bottom of the tower and exited the stairwell onto the rampart when he was knocked over by Lexington who was laughing, Brooklyn and Broadway where also there, standing over him with big grins on their faces before Brooklyn offered him a hand up "Glad to see you're alright." Thailog grinned and accepted the hand and was pulled to his feet "I had a feeling you might be alive, we searched but couldn't find your body. Demona and Goliath wanted to believe as well but they saw you fall, we didn't."

Thailog just slapped the gargoyle on the shoulder "It's fine. I'm here and after another day's stone sleep I'll be good as new."

"How did you survive?"

The tall purple skinned gargoyle looked down at the small bronze skinned gargoyle and shrugged "No idea, I had both legs, several ribs, my left arm and right wing broken, lost a lot of blood and probably had numerous fractures throughout every bone in my body. But I survived, crawled into an alleyway and took shelter behind a couple of dumpsters just as the sun rose."

"So, you got really lucky."

Thailog shrugged as Hudson and Bronx appeared "Aye lad, but sometimes, luck is what can change the tide of battle. How are Goliath and Demona?"

"Mother is upset, not that I survived but by everything else, did she tell you all what she did?"

Hudson sighed "The lass told us abut the magus' spell, her deal with Xanatos and what happened with the clan, no details yet but she did tell us that much."

Thailog could only nod before his parents exited the tower, the gargoyles all took a seat, Brooklyn, Thailog and Hudson sat on the rampart wall, Bronx, Lexington and Broadway sat down against the wall of the tower while Demona and Goliath stood "You two alright now?"

Goliath nodded "We are, and we apologize to you all."

Brooklyn just waved his apology of "It's fine. We understand, so since we're all here, are we going to discuss the elephant in the room?"

Goliath looked at Brooklyn oddly "Elephant?"

Thailog just chuckled "It's a saying father. Like an elephant the topic we should discuss is large and obvious."

Goliath nodded in understanding while the younger gargoyles all grinned and chuckled before Demona cleared her throat and gave them a slight scowl "Do you four mind, this is difficult for me to talk about but I need to do this before I lose my courage."

Brooklyn raised his hands in surrender "Sorry. Go ahead."

Demona sighed but turned to face her son "What do you want to know?"

Thailog looked at the others before looking back at his mother "What really happened one thousand years ago?"

Demona looked down at her feet before she took a deep breath to gather her courage "A thousand years ago. It was when the Vikings first attacked the castle. The captain of the guard came to me, he had made a deal with the Vikings."

"But why?"

Demona sighed "He did it for us, for the clan, he was sick of the way everyone in the castle was treating us. So, he betrayed the humans, the plan was for the entire clan to go after the Vikings that night, and while we were out there, the Vikings would sack the castle, taking the humans and leave. The castle would have been ours, like the cliff on which it sat used to be."

Goliath's eyes widened "I remember, you and the captain tried to tell me to take the whole clan."

"Yes, but you wouldn't risk the safety of the castle, you just took Hudson with you. When you didn't take the clan with you the Captain changed the plan, he had the Vikings attack during the day hoping to save us. I knew what was coming, but I didn't tell anyone, I was scared that they would discover what I had done, so I fled, down to the beach. I returned the next night to find them all destroyed, I knew deep down that I was the cause but I refused to admit it, I watched you two returns, but I hid, afraid to face you beloved. When I came back out you were stone, and instead of blaming myself I blamed the humans."

Thailog didn't really know what to think, and judging by the silence the others didn't know either "Was it really that bad back then?"

The trio looked away from him but Hudson sighed "Aye lad. We tried to be kind, to be better, but the humans, you could hear them whisper behind our backs, monsters they called us."

"Demons."

"Freaks."

Demona let out a tearful sob "I once heard some of the younger humans speak of going down into the rookery and smashing some of the eggs."

Goliath's eyes widened "I remember, years before the attack we found two young men dead! Was that you?"

Demona looked away but nodded "Yes, myself and several of our sisters caught the two in the rookery with a mace taken from the armoury. We didn't hold back."

Goliath sat down on the wall in shock "I knew the humans feared us, but I never imagined that they would go that far."

Thailog hummed to himself in thought which Hudson caught "Something on your mind lad?"

The other looked to him as he nodded "Just a saying I've heard "Humans fear that which they do not understand." The humans never really tried to get to know you all. So, they didn't see you as anything more then guard dogs for their castle."

"But not all the humans treated us that way." Lexington and Brooklyn nodded agreeing with Broadway

"Despite what he did the captain was always nice to us, many of the children before their parents poisoned their minds where always kind to us. And remember the night before the attack, there was that young boy, Tom, he was asking us all kinds of questions, his mother was afraid of us but he wasn't."

Lexington nodded "Right. Elisa isn't either. She's helped us."

The others nodded but Demona still looked like she had a problem with Elisa, Thailog made a note to talk with her about his friend later "True, but as much as I hate to say it, if the humans became aware of us again I'm unsure of how things would turn out. I suspect that the majority of people wouldn't care, they would be fascinated by us for sure, but as long as we stayed away from them they would leave us be, it's the people in positions of power we have to worry about. All it takes is one person in a position of power to get the military after us, many soldiers would follow those orders whether they agreed with them or not out of a sense of duty."

Hudson chuckled getting their attention "You are wise for one so young lad." He then patted Demona on the shoulder "I think that's enough for one evening. Give us a few nights before telling us more lass, and just so ye know, I don't hate you lass."

Demona looked up shocked as the trio nodded as well before Brooklyn spoke up for them "We don't approve of what you did, but we can at least understand why you did what you did, and we don't hate you either."

Demona felt the tears fall down her cheeks as Bronx stepped up to her and whined as he butted his head against her hand. She let out a sob as she crouched down and patted the beast as Hudson and the trio went of to think about what they had learnt.

Goliath stepped up to his mate and placed a hand on her shoulder "I to do not condone what you did, but like them I can understand, it took great courage to tell us this. And as I said earlier, it doesn't change my feelings towards you."

Demona let out a sob, Thailog crouched down next to his mother and hugged her, Demona latched onto her son and cried, she knew she was taking a chance, she knew that the odds where high that her clan wouldn't forgive her, she knew that she still had much more to tell them, and she would, she had promised her mate. But to know that they didn't hate her was like a weight had been taken off her shoulders.

"Mother." Demona looked up at her son "There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

Demona nodded and stood "I promise that I will never lie to you again."

Thailog nodded "I'm glad to hear that mother, I really am, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's about Elisa." At the mention of her name Demona's eyes glowed showing her displeasure "Right there, why do you hate her? You can't still think that she's like the humans of the castle, she's my friend, has been for almost a month, she gave me food, a place to sleep during the day, she even fought by our side to defend the clan and castle. She saved my life for gods sake. So why? Why do you hate her!"

Demona didn't really want to tell her son the truth of why she disliked the human girl, but she had just promised him she would never lie to him "I don't hate her, now. I just don't like how close you two are. I saw how you looked at her, like I look at Goliath. You care deeply for that girl, and I can tell that she cares deeply for you." At this point she reached up and placed both hands on her son's cheeks to make him see how serious she was about this "But you two have no future together. Yes, maybe you two could fall in love, and even have a romantic relationship. You would call her your mate and she would do the same. But you could never truly be a mated pair. You could never have children together."

Thailog looked down "No we couldn't, but if it ever gets to that point we could adopt."

"And what about the differences between the two of you, you will still live long after she has died of old age as would any human child you would adopt."

"If that is what awaits us, don't you think that we deserve the chance to discover that for ourselves."

"I just don't want to see you hurt like that, I want to see you find a mate, a gargess, I want you to fall in love, to spend the rest of your days together, to know the joys of siring a child with her. Is that so wrong?"

Thailog could only sigh "No, it isn't. But it also isn't your decision who I take as a mate mother. I love you mother, I want to learn to fight, I want you to teach me to fly circles around father and the others, I want us to be like any other mother and son. But this is my decision."

Demona scowled but nodded "Very well, I won't bring it up again, and I promise to try to be nicer to her."

Thailog kissed his mother on her brow ridge making her smile "Thank you."

"Did you mean it when you said you want me to teach you to fight?"

Thailog nodded "Of course, I have a similar build to you, lean and agile as opposed to father's sheer size and brute strength."

Demona could only smile up at her son "I would love to teach you to fight. But not tonight."

Thailog nodded and turned to look out over the city when his superior eyesight caught sight of a post owl in the distance headed in his direction, causing him to growl, his eyes glow and his mother to take notice "Thailog? What's wrong?"

"It seems that the wizarding world just doesn't know when to leave well enough alone."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello people, here is another chapter. i haven't given up my writing and i love getting reviews, they help give me motivation to keep writing, i wasnt planing to post this chap just yet but i got some reviews from Lexa-Lupine which got me excited and decided to post. So please enjoy.**

* * *

Thailog watched as the clearly nervous owl landed on the rampart wall and offered him the letter it was carrying. Thailog looked to his mother who was eyeing the bird with suspicion "If I suddenly vanish then that means that someone back in England has me, either Dumbledore, the ministry of magic or Voldemort."

Demona's eyes widened as she looked to her son "What are you talking about?!"

"It's a type of magical teleportation called a portkey, it activates either on touch or a spoken keyword. Someone could have easily cast it on the letter to activate the moment I touch it."

"Then don't! Just ignore it!"

Thailog just sighed "I can't mother. The owls will just keep coming."

With that said Thailog reached out and grabbed the letter, he paused for a moment as he and his mother held them breathes, but when he didn't vanish they breathed a sigh of relief. Opening the letter, he quickly read through it.

"Who is it from?"

Thailog looked at his mother for a moment before answering "It's from Madam Bones, the woman I asked to be my Proxy in the Wizengamott, she's just giving me an update on things back in England, attacks from Death Eaters have increased, but she was able to use the two extra votes I gave her to increase funding to the aurors, within the next month they will have top grade equipment, dragon skin armoured vests for protection against most spells. There is another Wizengamott meeting in a few days, Dumbledore is trying to push forward a vote forcing all aurors to instead of focusing on stopping the death eaters to instead focus on searching everywhere they can for me but she is doing all she can to stop him."

Demona scowled as her eyes glowed "This Dumbledore seems to have some kind of fixation on you, perhaps I should go and have a word with him?"

Thailog chuckled at the mental image of his mother yelling, screaming and threatening Dumbledore while the old man offered her a lemon drop but shook his head "The way Titania explained it to me was that Dumbledore isn't an evil man, he's just so focused on the bigger picture that he ignores the individuals that make up the picture itself, he's so focused on the prophecy that says that only I can defeat Voldemort that he's become fixated on me to end the war that he ignores all the innocent people out there that could really use his help. He expects me to blindly obey him because he "Knows what's best for me." Yet he refuses to tell me anything even when it literally has everything to do with me. He keeps secrets that he tells no one, even when it involves the life's and wellbeing of others, and those secrets cost people their lives."

Demona placed a hand on her son's shoulder "You're talking about the man who died to protect you. Sirius?"

Thailog nodded as he turned to face his mother "If Dumbledore had have just told me what was being guarded in the Department of Mysteries, I would have known not to go running of there, I would have known that there was no way Sirius could have been there. His secrets get people killed and he just doesn't care, and that's not even mentioning his ridiculous views on second chances."

Demona looked at her son for a moment "Second chances?"

"Dumbledore doesn't believe that we should really fight back against the death eaters, he wants everyone using stunners, knocking the rapists and murderers out so they can be given a second chance to be productive members of society. The problem is that they already have, the death eaters either bought their way out of trouble when the last war ended or where imprisoned only to break out when this war started."

"They sound like animals."

Thailog growled as his eyes glowed "They are worse then animals! Animals only kill for food. These monsters rape, torture and kill for pleasure! They deserve to be put down!" After taking a moment to calm himself down he offered his arm for the owl to climb on before turning to his mother "I'm going to head inside, check Xanatos' office for some paper and a pen to write a reply, maybe Madam Bones knows where I could find some shops in the area to get some supplies."

Demona listened and saw a chance to bond further with her son "You know over the centuries I've dabbled in magic. Perhaps I could learn some of your magic as well. We could learn together and maybe I can teach you what I've learned."

Thailog stopped and looked back at his mother with a smile "I'd like that mother."

Making his way through the castle towards Xanatos' office he stopped when he came face to face with Owen Bennet "Ah Thailog, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't really, but my job is to aid Mr Xanatos, and his instructions where to offer you all whatever help I could. Mr Xanatos isn't one to hold a grudge."

Thailog scowled but asked anyway "I need some paper and a pen."

Owen nodded and turned to lead the young man into Xanatos' office, once inside he gestured towards the desk "There is paper in the draw and a pen on the desk."

Thailog nodded his thanks and the man left leaving Thailog to write a reply to Madam Bones thanking her for keeping her updated and asking her is she could find the closest place to New York where he could get spell books and supplies. Once he was done he made his way back outside and once he was in the courtyard he carefully tied the letter to the owl's leg and let it go.

Hearing someone approaching he turned to see his father approaching him "Father."

Goliath nodded to his son before he stood next to him and watched the owl fly of "Your mother told me what happened, with the letter that arrived and your discussion about Elisa."

Thailog nodded and looked at his father out of the corner of his eye "And do you agree with her?"

Goliath sigh "In some aspects I do. However, I respect you and Elisa enough to let you two discover if you two can make it work for yourselves."

Thailog let out a sigh of relief "Thank you father."

Goliath nodded "So will you be staying in the castle with the clan, or will you continue to spend your days at Elisa's?"

Thailog raised a brow ridge at his father's question "I don't recall mentioning that I had been staying at Elisa's."

"She told me when we where exploring the city, before the soldiers attacked. Also, your mother mentioned that you said she offered you a place to stay."

Thailog could only nod "I don't know, probably spend some time here, I mean now that I have a place to stay I should probably get out of her hair."

Goliath nodded and then looked at the sky "It will be dawn soon."

"Yeah, just under an hour, an hour and a half tops. I think I'll rest here today. Go and speak with Elisa tomorrow night about staying up here permanently."

Goliath nodded and patted his son on the shoulder as he turned and began to make his way up to the tower when Thailog spoke up again "Do you think Elisa and I could make it work?"

Goliath looked his son in the eyes and saw just how much his son cared about his opinion, he knew that he wouldn't like his answer but he would not lie to his son "I honestly don't know for certain, the odds would not be in your favour, you are gargoyle and she is human, you are too different species." Seeing his son look down at the ground in sadness Goliath spoke up again "However I believe that if you love someone enough, you can make it work."

With that said Goliath continued on his way leaving his son alone with his thoughts which primarily consisted of a caramel skinned beauty.

* * *

Elissa awoke just after sunrise and was surprised to find herself in bed, then she remembered last night. She threw the covers of and ran into the living room, not seeing Thailog she ran outside to the roof. Not seeing him there either, she began to panic thinking that maybe last night was a dream as she walked back inside she saw a note stuck on the fridge door.

She picked up the note which simply read 'Gone to castle' sighing in relief that last night wasn't a dream she went to go take a shower which she knew was going to be a bitch with her cast. Once she was done she got dressed in her usual clothes and since she didn't have to go into work today she decided to go do some shopping since thanks to her gluttonous friend she was out of food.

So, after a few hours she returned and put her groceries away. After that she didn't really know what to do. She sat down on the couch and began to flip through the channels on her tv before giving that idea up as a bad one. Leaning back on her couch she held her good arm over her eyes and groaned "I'm so bored. Two days in hospital has completely screwed my sleeping cycle."

Deciding to make herself some lunch she stepped into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich, she turned to head back to the couch when she caught sight of an owl on her window ledge, the same owl that had been her before delivering a letter from that Dumbledore guy. Seeing that it had a letter tied to its leg Elisa put down her sandwich and went to retrieve the letter when she remembered Thailog's warning about Portkeys and decided not to risk it.

"Shoo! Go away!"

The owl just stared at her and suddenly Elisa realised just how ridiculous she looked trying to shoo away a large owl, sighing she looked at the owl "I'm not letting you in, so you're just going to have to wait for T to get here" Looking at the time she noticed that it was only twelve o'clock "In about seven to eight hours."

She could almost feel the annoyance rolling of the owl but brushed it aside as her imagination and went to eat her lunch. After she had eaten she decided to go and lay down and try to get some sleep.

* * *

That night after he had awoken and told the clan where he was going Thailog glided across the ten or so blocks to Elisa's place and landed on the roof, he looked inside to see the lights where of and checked to find the rooftop door open, so after letting himself in Thailog checked her room to find her asleep, deciding that she was trying to keep her sleep cycle in check he decided to wake her, so he went into the kitchen and having watched her make a cup of coffee many times over the past month knew just how she liked it. Black with two sugars.

Once he was done he quietly went to enter her room again when he noticed the post owl watching him from the window and like Elisa had earlier recognised it as the same one which Dumbledore had used. His eyes glowed in anger but he ignored the owl for the moment and continued into Elisa's room, he crept up to the bed and carefully waved the mug of coffee under her nose. He watched with a grin as her nose twitched before without opening her eyes she reached up and took the mug from him.

Thailog chuckled as she sat up and sipped her coffee "Ah perfect." She opened her eyes and gave Thailog a big grin "Thanks a lot T."

Thailog just shrugged "I figured since you're still working the graveyard shift, even if you have time of due to your injury, that you'd want to keep your sleeping to the day."

Elisa just raised her mug to him in a salute "Correct. So how did things go with the others?"

Thailog grinned as he sat down on the floor against the wall "It went well. Mother explained about the massacre." So Thailog explained what his mother had told them all.

When he was done Elisa nodded "Did you forgive her?"

"Not yet, like father said, she'll have to earn it. But I don't doubt that she will." Thailog went silent for several minutes while Elisa finished up her coffee. Once she was done she moved so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing her sleeping shorts and tank top, she noticed that he was suddenly staring at her legs and she felt herself blush.

"What going on T? you went silent."

Thailog blushed as he realised he had been staring at her, though his blush wasn't seen due to his dark purple skin, he took a moment to compose himself before he looked Elisa in the eyes "I had another conversation with my mother before sunrise last night. It was about you."

"Me?"

Thailog nodded "Ok, this is difficult to talk about so I'm just going to come right out and say it, I like you. Like more then a friend, you're kind, you're smart, you're brave and your beautiful." Elisa didn't know quite what to say. This wasn't what she had been expecting. "And my mother could see that I was attracted you. That's why she doesn't really like you. She doesn't see any kind of relationship between us having a happy ending."

"Oh." Elisa wasn't expecting the feeling of anger and sadness that filled her "Well, we are two different species."

"That's what she said, she wants me to find a nice gargess, fall in love and have a few kids myself."

Elisa nodded in understanding "That makes sense I guess, if we did start a romantic relationship, we could never have kids of our own."

Thailog sighed but nodded "I'm sorry if I made this uncomfortable between us. But I promised myself that I wouldn't keep secrets from those I cared about."

"No, I totally get it. I'm glad you said something T. to be honest I'm attracted to you as well. But I guess we should just, save ourselves the trouble and heartbreak huh?"

Thailog could only shrug "I honestly don't know, a part of me really wants to give us a try. But another part of me doesn't want to risk what we have now on a relationship that might not work out." Elisa sighed but nodded before she moved across the room and sat down next to Thailog who gave her a slightly strained smile "Guess that's that huh?"

"Yeah, but this doesn't really change anything, we're still friends."

Thailog chuckled "Yeah. Best friends."

Before the young officer of the law could react Thailog leaned in and kissed her, Elisa was so surprised that it took her almost thirty seconds to realise that she was kissing him back and had a hand on his chest. When she did she gently pushed him back and quickly caught her breath and tried to fight down her blush "Didn't we just agree to remain friends?"

Thailog just nodded with a small, sad smile on his face "We did, but if I didn't do that then I'd probably regret it for the rest of my life, by the way, best kiss of my life." With that out of the way the young gargoyle climbed to his feet "Well I had best go deal with that damn post owl."

Elisa just sat there for a moment lost in thought _'Best kiss of my life to.'_ before she got up and followed him int the loungeroom. She watched him open the window and reach for the letter on the owl's leg when he suddenly paused "Something wrong T?"

Thailog stared at the letter "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

Elisa stepped up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Something like what?"

Thailog could only shrug "I don't know exactly, it's nothing I can pinpoint but just a feeling of something being wrong."

Elisa looked at the letter he still hadn't taken and reached out for it but just before she could touch it Thailog's hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist stopping her from touching the letter, Elisa raised an eyebrow in an unasked question as he released her and he answered her question with a single word "Portkey."

Elisa stepped back from the letter like it was carrying a deadly disease "Are you sure?"

Thailog scowled but nodded "I can feel the magic on the letter now that I'm focusing on it. It's hard to describe but it feels like it's here but not here, like its in two places at once. I'm almost certain that it has a portkey spell on it."

Thailog turned and walked into the kitchen and came back with an apple from the fridge which he tossed with extreme precision at the letter on the owl's leg, the owl squawked in anger but vanished with the letter and apple when said fruit made contact with the letter "That stupid old man."

Elisa looked at the spot when the owl had just been in quiet awe/disbelief, this was after all the first time she had seen some magic in action other than the results. After a moment she looked at her friend "What if someone else had have touched the letter before you did. Like me, what would happen to me?"

Thailog growled in his chest and his eyes began to glow "Likely they would have questioned you about my whereabouts, they would act like it was in yours and mine best interests to tell them where I am."

Elisa looked a bit worried now "Could they force me to tell them?"

Thailog nodded "I can think of two ways, both of which are illegal but I wouldn't put it past them to use, the first is a potion called Veritaserum, is a powerful truth potion, three drops and you can't speak anything but the truth no matter what is asked of you. The other is the Imperious Curse, it is absolute mind control, a strong-willed person can fight the effects but it is difficult and use of the curse will give the caster a one-way ticket to hell on earth, Azkaban Prison, but I'm willing to bet that Dumbledore would use them both and get away with it by claiming it was for the 'Greater Good'. God, I hate that fucking saying, and now that I think about it, Dumbledore always gave me the impression that he knew what I was thinking, it was odd but now I suspect that he was using some kind of magical mind reading on me."

Elisa looked rightfully worried "Don't take this the wrong way T. But these wizards are absolutely insane!"

Thailog just nodded "Trust me I know, I've long suspected that in the majority of witches and wizards, magic replaces common sense. From now on if you see an owl carrying a letter stay clear of it."

Elisa nodded "No need to tell me twice. I was already planning to do just that."

* * *

Later that evening Hudson touched down on Elisa's rooftop and saw Thailog and Elisa sitting in the loungeroom chatting, he knocked before entering and saw the two having a few beers "What's up old timer?"

Hudson gave the young gargoyle a playful glare "Old I may be lad, but with age come experience."

Thailog just chuckled "Old age also comes with poor bladder control."

Elisa failed to hide her laughter while Hudson just shook his head with a smile "Alright easy their lad."

Elisa just chuckled and offered the elder gargoyle a drink, which he declined "So what brings you here Hudson?"

"Not much lass, decided to take a look around the city and found my way here."

Thailog just grinned "Find any evil doers out there tonight?"

Hudson nodded as he sat down on the recliner next to the couch "Aye lad, found a young man trying to rob another man."

Elisa just sighed "Let me guess. You swooped in and helped out."

Thailog could only chuckle as Hudson nodded "Aye lass. Should I have not?"

Elisa just sighed "It's fine. Seems that you gargoyles are all alike, you have a need to protect people."

Hudson just nodded "It's always been like that lass. Even a thousand years ago, the humans may not have been kind to us but they did, even if unwillingly, provide us protection during the day. It was only natural to protect the humans of our castle and the surrounding area."

"These days you'd call that area a protectorate."

Hudson nodded "I like it. So, what's been going on here?"

Thailog scowled as his eyes glowed "I received another letter from Dumbledore. This one had a teleportation spell attached, I need to speak with mother and father about this. If I hadn't sensed that something was wrong either myself or Elisa would be back in England being interrogated by the wizards."

Hudson nodded before standing up "Well we still have about two and half hours till dawn, perhaps we should go speak with them now."

Thailog nodded and stood, he then turned to Elisa "I'll see you later."

"Take care T, you to Hudson, try not to get into any trouble out there."

Thailog just laughed while Hudson chuckled as they left the loft leaving the young woman alone with her thoughts.

* * *

The two Gargoyles glided up to the castle and found the trio sitting around looking out at the city or in Broadway's case eating "Hey you two. Anything exciting happen?"

Thailog scowled "In a way. Have you seen mother and father?"

Lexington was the one who spoke up "They went out for a glide. They should be back soon though."

"Anything we can help with?"

Thailog shook his head "Afraid not, this is about magic and my past not leaving me the hell alone!" by the end of his little exclamation his eyes where glowing and he had practically growled out the words.

The trio looked surprised at how angry he was but decided not to ask, it was magic after all and after having had the Magus cast his spell they would prefer to stay away from magic whenever possible. Deciding that he need to calm down he strode past the trio and headed up to the top of the tower leaving the trio and Hudson to watch as he left.

* * *

About an hour before dawn Goliath and Demona returned, both had smiles on their faces "It has been to long since we just flew about like this."

Demona smiled and placed a hand on his cheek "Indeed it has beloved."

Goliath smiled and kissed his mate before a cough broke them up. The two mates turned to see Hudson standing there "Sorry to interrupt you two. But there has been an incident with Thailog."

Suddenly Demona was quite panicked "What happened?"

"I'm not to sure myself but it involved an owl, a spell and the wizards from England. He is up on the tower waiting for you two."

Demona nodded and quickly made her way up the tower with her mate following her, when they reached the top of the tower they found Thailog sitting against the wall with Bronx curled up next to him and scratching the gargoyle beast on the head.

"Thailog?"

The young gargoyle looked up at his parents "I'm glad you two get to spend some time together now, I'm kind of hesitant to even imagine how things could have played out."

Demona nodded as Goliath stepped up to the wall next to his son and looked out over the city "Are you alright?"

Thailog nodded "Yeah but it was a close one, I got another letter from Dumbledore, but this one had a spell attached to it."

Goliath listened as his mate began to growl and didn't need to turn to know that her eyes where glowing "I assume you are talking about this 'Portkey' spell, yes."

Thailog nodded "Somehow I was able to sense that something wasn't quite right so I didn't touch the letter, then I was able to sense the magic on the letter and judging by how it felt I guessed that it as a portkey, I realised just in time to as Elisa almost touched it. I got rid of the letter and the owl by chucking an apple at the letter activating the portkey. But I am angry father."

"Of course, you are!" Thailog looked to his mother who was standing next to him "These wizards are so desperate to have you fight their war for them that they would try anything! Even taking you from us!" she turned to face her mate "We need to do something about this!"

Goliath nodded in agreement "But what? You mentioned that you had practiced magic of the centuries, did you learn anything that could help us now?"

Demona sighed but shook her head "Unfortunately not."

"If I could find somewhere in the city to get some books and supplies I could learn to ward. It's like putting up magical protective barriers, around the castle, and Elisa's place, that prevents portkey and other magical teleportation spells from activating."

Goliath looked intrigued at the mention of protective barriers "Can these wards do more than that?"

Thailog nodded "I'm no expert, but it's magic, it should be able to do anything really. The problem is that I never learnt warding in school, it's taught in seventh year, and even then, it's just the basic's. But as I said the main problem is that I don't know anywhere nearby to get what I need. Hopefully Madam Bones can figure out where and get back to me."

Demona nodded in understanding "When she replies I shall be going with you."

"Mother I'm not a child, I'm perfectly capable of heading out into the city."

Goliath could only chuckle at the interaction between his mate and his son. He then noticed that his son seemed a bit sad "Something troubles you my son."

Thailog looked to his father in slight surprise "How did you know?"

"It was subtle but I could see moments, just a second or so when you had a sad look on your face."

Thailog grimaced, not liking that he could be read so easily "I spoke with Elisa, about us." After saying this Demona was paying rapt attention "We both decided that mother was right. That there was a good chance that any relationship between us would last, and we didn't want to risk the chance of ruining our friendship on a relationship that might not work out." Goliath nodded while Demona tried to hide how pleased she was but failed as Thailog caught her look "Seriously mother?"

Demona sighed "I'm sorry you are hurt, but I'm not sorry that you made this decision and I won't apologise for feeling this way."

Thailog could only scowl "Of course not, because empathising with your son would be something only a person with a heart could do."

Goliath was not expecting such a harsh response from his son and could only watch speechless as Thailog turned to leave. Demona was also shocked, and a little hurt, she too could only watch wide eyed as her son walked away.

"Thailog!"

The young man spun about and glared at his father, his eyes glowing only they were glowing a deep sinister red "Something is wrong. Do you feel alright?"

Thailog glared at his father, a look of pain flashed across his face for just a moment before he grabbed the side of his head as his eyes stopped glowing red "It's just a headache. I'm sorry mother."

Demona and Goliath watched as the youngest member of the clan walked away before she turned to her mate "Something is wrong Goliath."

Goliath could only nod "Yes. But what is wrong I do not know."


End file.
